Naraku's Redemption
by Crystal heart 255
Summary: Ok, I was playing around with different couples in my head, and I decided to go with Koga and Kagome, and Naraku also has a love interest, who I thought would make an interesting story... This is a story of Koga and Kagome, but our main love is Naraku and Kagome's mother, who I have decided to call Hiyuke... I'm very excited about how its turned out so far so I hope you all like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Naraku's Dream

Naraku quietly walked the halls of his massive castle in darkness when suddenly the scene changed... He was suddenly in a strange new land with wailing creatures and gigantic tall structures towering above him, the likes of which he'd never seen before! There thousands of humans in strange clothes and instantly, thoughts of the strange priestess Kagome instantly had him on guard... No one was running from him... No one seemed to be afraid of him... There was a strange sense of peace constricting his heart...

'Why? Why is it that I feel this way? No fighting with Inuyasha... No fighting with his friends... I feel so peaceful and happy... ' Naraku thought to himself quietly...

He was wearing his favorite kimono and everyone smiled at him as they passed by... It was a strange feeling not to be feared for once. Everyone was so kind and friendly to him. Then suddenly, things changed... An ear piercing scream echoed throughout the streets and people began running away from him... He grabbed a young woman who was running by him and spun her around to face him...

" No! " The woman screamed, "Let go of me! You monster! "

"I am not a monster! I only wish to know why everyone is suddenly afraid of me!" Naraku said angrily, for the first time feeling the pain of loneliness grip his heart...

The woman just looked at him with something akin to pure horror as claws suddenly dug they're way out of Naraku's back... He cried out in excruciating pain as he felt his flesh and bone splinter apart as his flesh morphed.

"No... " Naraku said in horror, "I do not wish to go back... I wish to change!"

'Ha ha ha! you are such a fool Naraku!' a demonic voice said gleefully, "you will always be a monster! Your heart is tainted by too much malice and hate... No one will ever love you... You will be cursed to forever be a monster... A hideous beast!`

As if on cue, the priestess Kagome came running towards him with her bow and arrow drawn.

"Naraku! How dare you come to my time you monster! How many people have you killed already?!" Kagome cried angrily.

"I have done nothing... " Naraku said quietly, "I just... Appeared here somehow... I know not how I came to be in your time..."

"Your lying!" Kagome screamed, "All you ever do is destroy lives! Not this time... I'm going to take you down... Once and for all! Die Naraku!"

Suddenly, Naraku felt the familiar anger and hatred coursing through his body and he could feel the incredible dark power coursing through his veins... Flying up into the air, Naraku laughed darkly, full of anger and bitterness...

"You wish to fight me little girl?!" Naraku hissed darkly, "Come and get me!"

The battle began and once Kagome yelled for everyone to get to safely, she began attacking Naraku with her secred arrows... Naraku growled and bared his fangs and hissed in pain as arrow after arrow pierced his flesh. Naraku suddenly shot one of his tentacles at the you unsuspecting miko and wrapped it around her neck, then used another to wrap around her waist...

"You wish to see me as a true monster?!" Naraku asked darkly, "Well little miko, be careful what you wish for... "

Suddenly a blinding light zoomed by, severing the tentacles that held Kagome captive!

"Kikyo! " Kagome cried happily, "where did you come from?!"

"I sensed Naraku on the other side of the well... My power allowed me to cross over so I could aid you in ridding the world of this monster!" Kikyo said angrily, "we can destroy him together!"

Naraku was shocked when Kagome looked at him, not with hatred, but with sadness instead...

'Does... Does Kagome feel sadness for me?!' Naraku thought to myself with surprise...

Suddenly, a woman came running up to Kagome...

"Kagome! Please! Do not listen to her! I can't allow you to kill someone!" The woman cried frantically.

Kikyo grabbed the woman and threw her out of the way.

"Hey! " Kagome cried, "You don't have to be so mean!"

Kagome instantly ran to the woman's side to help her up and gasped. The woman was obviously someone she new, but for some reason, Naraku could no longer hear the two... But he was still able to hear Kikyo...

"pathetic excuse for a priestess... " Kikyo hissed angrily, "I guess I'll just have to dispose of you myself!"

Kikyo notched three arrows then and aimed them all at Naraku... Naraku closed his eyes... Excepting his death, knowing he would not be able to escape...

"I'm going to die... " Naraku thought in despair.

Then, as if in slow motion, Kikyo released her arrows and Naraku waited for the intense pain to come as he was slowly and painfully purified... Only the pain never came... Naraku opened his eyes and gasped in shock... The human woman who was trying to stop Kagome had shielded him from the arrows!

"Why?!" Naraku asked in a shaking voice, "Why would you endanger your life for me?!"

Blood trickled from the womans mouth as she drew in a ragged breath... Just when he thought she wouldn't tell him, she gently placed her hand on his cheek... Her answer was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to bring tears to his eyes...

"I believe there is good in you... " The woman said smiling...

Naraku embraced the woman in his arms as he fought back his tears... He watched her helplessly and after a few minutes, the light went out in her eyes... A dark malevolent wind whipped it's way through the trees and surrounded Naraku as lent his own mourning cries for the woman who gave her life for his... The pain in his chest was unbearable as he looked at the dead womans face... Her expression was one of peace... And not only that, she died with a smile on her face... Never had he felt so much pain from watching a woman die... His wails of agony and the howls of wind and demonic energy whipped around him faster than ever before and a brilliant red light engulfed his entire body... Never had he felt such incredible power in all his life... When the dust settled down and the smoke cleared, Naraku stood with the woman in his arms. He had transformed into a full fledged demon! Naraku in his gleaming black and red armor began to rise into the sky with the woman in his arms when Kagome ran towards him crying.

"No!" Kagome cried, "Please Naraku! Don't take her!"

To Kagome's surprise, Naraku smiled kindly at her and vanished without a trace...

Naraku cried out as he bolted upright in his bed, his heart beating frantically...

"The woman! Kagura! " Naraku cried out.

Kagura came running when she heard her masters call.

"What is it Naraku?!" Kagura asked a bit worriedly.

"The woman! That woman! Where is she?!" Naraku asked frantically.

"What?! What woman?!" Kagura asked worriedly.

"She's dead! She's dead! " Naraku cried frantically, "She died for me... She died protecting me!"

Without understanding why she felt the need to do such a thing with her master, Kagura knelt down and embraced him...

"it's alright Naraku, it's alright!" Kagura soothed, "It was only a dream... "

Naraku was shocked... It felt so real... Not understanding why Kagura was trying to comfort him, he gently encircled his arms around her and let a few tears fall. What Naraku said next shocked Kagura to the bone...

"Thank you for comforting me... My daughter... " Naraku said sadly.

OK SO, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, AS YOU CAN SEE, NARAKU'S DREAM HAD A BIG IMPACT ON HIS PERSONALITY AND LATER ON YOU'LL SEE WHO IT IS THAT SAVES HIM. ALSO IN LATER CHAPTERS, KAGURA AND NARAKU WILL DEVELOP A FATHER DAUGHTER BOND AND BOTH CHARACTERS WILL START SHOWING GOODNESS IN THEM. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO FAR! 😀


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : Kagome Goes Home

A few days later, Songo, Moroku, Shippo, and inuyasha were traveling with Kagome in search of the secred jewel shards.

"Damn it!" inuyasha snarled, "Where the hell is Naraku?! We haven't seen him or his encarnations in months! Where could he be hiding?!"

"I don't know. " Kagome said annoyed, "But I need to go home soon. "

"Absolutely not!" inuyasha yelled angrily, "I'm tired of you always wanting to go back to that stupid home of yours! No!"

"inuyasha! " Sango said angrily, "Be reasonable! Kagome misses her other friends and family! She needs a break! All of us do!"

"She ain't goin home!" inuyasha yelled.

"inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and Kagome looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry inuyasha... I'm going home. I promised my mom is be home for my birthday. I'll be back in one week, OK? I'll see you guys when I get back. " Kagome said.

Kagome ran to the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light. On the other side of the well, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's friends, Yuka, Eri, Yumi, and Hojo were all planning a big party for Kagome's birthday. But little did she know, it wasn't just her friends and family that would be attending. Her sweet sixteen was coming up, so her friends took it upon themselves to invite all of the popular kids in school as well... Asmara Nasarea was one of the most popular girls in school and her boyfriend, Jorn Garaysa was a terrifying young man who had a sinister reputation for taking young women's innocence against there will. Unfortunately, Kagome's friends didn't think about that when they invited him and his friends. Greg and Kahn were just as much a danger as he was. The three were part of a dangerous gang, and since Jorn's father was the head Chief of police, everything his son and his friends did, they always got off with a warning... They've done some torturous things to some of they're female classmates yet, no one ever makes them pay.

"And touchdown. " Kagome said to herself as she came through the other side of the well. "I wonder where everyone is? "

Kagome carefully climbed up out of the well and quietly walked towards her house until she heard voices...

"So, Mrs. Higurashi? " Asmara asked.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Where is Kagome exactly? "Asmara asked innocently.

"Oh well, since she's been so I'll, her grandfather and I have decided to send her to a spa up in the mountains. She should be due back soon. " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

'Oh no!' Kagome thought in a panic, 'What on earth is she doing here?!'

"I hope it's not too soon. We need time so everything will be ready for when she gets here!" Asmara said eagerly.

"What are we getting ready for?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, "We didn't expect to see you for a few more days dear! Welcome home sweetie! "

Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter happily and sighed.

"Yeah... Welcome home Kagome... " Asmara said smiling, " Are you feeling any better?!"

Her smile reminded Kagome of snake. Cold and evil...

"Yes! The spa made me feel much better!" Kagome said faking a smile, "I'm going to see if mom and grandpa will let me stay at least a few days every so often. "

"if it helps sweetheart, you can go as often as you want dear. " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling, "Just be careful dear... "

"I will when I go back mom. Love you! " Kagome said smiling.

"love you too dear. " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

After her mother left to go shopping, Kagome found Asmara again and dragged her to the woods.

"OK, what are you doing at my house?! " Kagome demanded angrily.

"Oh Kagome I'm hurt! Can't I wish my dear friend a happy birthday?!" Asmara said with a fake hurt expression on her face...

"You have never wanted me as your friend! What are you up to?!" Kagome asked angrily.

"Just what I told you... Happy Birthday dear Kagome... " Asmara said sweetly as she walked away.

Jorn walked behind Kagome shortly after Asmara left and captured her in a warm embrace... Kagome gasped and backed up quickly until her back hit a large oak tree at the edge of the forest...

"Jorn! What are you doing here!" Kagome gasped.

Jorn walked up to her until he had her pinned to the tree, his hot breath sending unwanted chills all over her body...

"I wanted to thank you for inviting me and my friends..." Jorn said huskily...

"Um... Your welcome? " Kagome squeaked.

Jorn laughed and slowly ran his tongue over the pulse point in Kagome's neck, causing her to shudder and making him even more excited...

"I... I thought you were dating Asmara though... " Kagome whispered shakily.

"Not for much longer... She is nothing compared to your sweet innocent beauty... " Jorn said ducking on her pulse point... "I'm planning on breaking it off soon... "

Kagome gasped as Jorn continued to suck her neck... Suddenly, Kagome heard her friends calling to her... Before she could answer, however, Jorn took his chance and gave her a long, passionate kiss... Thats how Yuka, Eri, and Yumi found they're friend...

"I can't wait to see you on your birthday Kagome... I'll have more for you on your actual birthday... Until next time... " Jorn said huskily.

Jorn then turned and walked away...

"Kagome!" Eri said worriedly, "Why were you kissing him?! Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah!" Yuka said worriedly, "Thats Jorn! Asmara's boyfriend! Do you have any idea what she would do if she found out that you kissed him?! She'd make your life a living hell! That's what!"

"I'm not the one who kissed first! Jorn snuck up behind me and kissed me!" Kagome said shakily.

"He did?!" Yumi asked wide eyed.

"Yeah... " Kagome said worriedly.

"Oh boy... " Yuka said worriedly, "This is bad... "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Major Problem

Kagome couldn't figure out what to do... Jorn, the most popular boy in school, wanted to break up with Asmara, the most popular girl in school, so he could date Kagome... Sure Kagome was flattered, but at the same time, she was terrified! His reputation was really bad, he's had assault charges against him and everything! She had spent the majority of the afternoon talking to her friends and trying to find a way to let him down nicely as she has done with Hojo. But Jorn was not the type to simply take no for an answer. He will stop it nothing to get Kagome all to himself... They talked the whole evening about what she could do to stop him from wanting her. But not one of them had any ideas... The next day, as Kagome was walking to school, Jorn stopped her and led her into the woods outside her house.

"You never have to walk to school by yourself ever again... Because I'm going to escort you to school every day... " Jorn said smiling wickedly.

"Oh, your very sweet and all but I always meet Yuka, Eri, and Yumi and walk to school with them... " Kagome said smiling, "Thank you any way though... "

Kagome waved politely at Jorn and began walking once more when two more boys came out of the shadows...

"Oh, these are my friends, Greg and Kahn... They'll be walking with us every day... " Jorn said huskily "So get used to it and we'll get along just fine... "

Kagome walked as if she were one condemned... Her heart was still healing from inuyasha rejecting her, though they were still good friends, it still hurt her to think about dating right now. Attempting to get Jorn to understand, Kagome tried to talk to him once more.

"Listen Jorn, I'm flattered that you like me and all, really, I am... But I just got my heart broken by a friend who I liked as more than a friend, but he didn't return my feelings... I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet... " Kagome said sadly, "But I'd be happy to be friends with you... "

Jorn was silent as his mood became very dark...

"Jorn? Are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

Kagome went to put her hand on his shoulder when he suddenly turned and grabbed her by the throat... Kagome gasped as Jorn slammed her roughly into a tree, his eyes glinting with dark malicious intentions as he squeezed her throat mercilessly...

"As of right now, you are my girlfriend... " Jorn said darkly, " I can make your little brother disappear if I see fit to, so unless you want him to have an unfortunate accident... "

"No!" Kagome cried hoarsely, "Please! Don't hurt Soata! "

"Then tell you love me!" Jorn ordered.

"I... I love you Jorn... " Kagome cried hoarsely.

"Good girl... " Jorn crooned loosening his hold, "Now baby, kiss me... "

Kagome let the tears fall as she allowed Jorn to kiss her roughly for a few moments before he pulled away and put his arm around her...

"Your mine now Kagome... " Jorn said huskily.

Kagome chocked back her tears as she, Jorn, Greg and Kahn walked the rest of the way to school in silence... Once they were at school, Asmara came running over and angrily pushed Kagome out of the way.

"What are you doing walking her to school?! I'm your girlfriend! I waited on you for an hour this morning! " Asmara screeched angrily.

"Huh!" Jorn said hatefully, "Not any more... "

"Wha... What?!" Asmara asked dumbfounded.

"It's over... I've fallen in love with Kagome... So stay away from us!" Jorn said darkly.

Jorn grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her towards the woods that surrounded the school... Once in the woods deep enough to where Jorn felt they wouldn't be bothered, he sat down on some soft looking grass and beckoned for her to sit with him...

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier, Kagome... I didn't mean to hurt you... " Jorn said sadly, "I just hate being rejected... "

"I didn't mean to reject you, Jorn... I just... Don't want my heart to break again... " Kagome said sadly.

Jorn took Kagome in a gentle embrace and began kissing her gently...

'Maybe he isn't a bad boy like everyone says he is... " Kagome thought dreamily...

Kagome was actually sad when the bell rang for school to start...

"Are you ready for me to walk you to class?" Jorn asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah... " Kagome sighed.

'Good...' Jorn thought wickedly, 'Soon she'll be begging me to make her mine!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Birthday To Remember

A few days later, the whole school was buzzing with excitement over Kagome's party. What was meant to be a small get together of friends and family soon became a huge celebration. Kagome was very surprised when the rest of the 10th grade class invited themselves to her party as well, and being the kind hearted person she is, she didn't have the heart to turn them down... So that was how her simple birthday party became a huge block party! Mrs. Higurashi said earlier that day that if Kagome wanted to, they would just let her and her friends have a good time and have a smaller party for her the next day with just immediate family and friends. Kagome wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, but when her mom beamed a smile at her and insisted on it, Kagome threw her arms around her mother and thanked her... Now 6:00 in the evening was right around the corner and she hoped with all her might that inuyasha wouldn't show up and ruin everything. She just wanted to have some fun with her friends in her own time period...

About 5:30 pm. Yuka, Eri, Yumi, and Hojo were all the first ones to arrive. Kagome had decided to wear her favorite color dress, a silver sleeveless cocktail dress with gold hearts on it along with the Sterling Silver and crystal jewelry her mother had given her before she, her grandfather, and souta had left this morning. Mrs. Higurashi had decided to have her party on Saturday so Kagome could go back later this evening, but since the change made to the party she decided to stay home an extra four days.

"inuyasha will be fine without me for a while longer any way... If he wants he can go find Kikyo... " Kagome said to herself irritatedly...

"Hey Kagome, " Hojo said smiling, "Happy Birthday. "

Kagome gasped as Hojo handed her several pretty packages wrapped in silver foil.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" Kagome said smiling.

"We all did silly! That's what birthday parties are for!" Yumi said grinning.

Seeing that they each had several packages with them, Kagome took them into the house. Unaware of her mother staying up all night to decorate the whole house for her birthday, Kagome gasped when she saw glittering silver streamers everywhere!

"Oh wow! Your mom is awesome Kagome!" Eri exclaimed.

"Yeah... " Kagome gasped in shock, "No kidding! "

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA...

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled, "She's late!"

"Calm down inuyasha... " Moroku said annoyed, "Leave her alone, she needs time to spend with her family... Naraku has not been causing any trouble what so ever, so we will be fine until she gets back... "

"Moroku is right, Inuyasha, it is her... Sweet sixteen birthday and it is very special to Kagome... " Sango said smiling, "Let her have a good time with her family and other friends over there, OK?"

"OK... " Inuyasha said, "I guess it can't hurt... Can it?"

BACK IN KAGOME'S TIME...

More and more of Kagome's classmates were beginning to arrive and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic... She wasn't used to so many people occupying her home... The table she chose to lay her gifts on was one of her mother's huge fold up tables. Her mother must have anticipated so many gifts to be brought for her daughter because she has a silky silver cloth laid over the table with the word GIFTS written in big bold gold letters on a piece of paper... Dispite Kagome being a bit intimidated by big crowds, she was actually starting to have a good time... Each guest brought a different dish to her birthday party and by the time everyone got there, the whole house smelled mouth watering! Jorn actually brought one of the most delicious dishes, three pans of cheese stuffed mushrooms. Two pans were labeled for guests while the other pan was made just for her alone...

"That's very sweet of you Jorn!" Kagome exclaimed, "But I couldn't possibly eat a whole pan by myself! "

"Well, love, I thought we could share them later... Just the two of us? " Jorn crooned huskily.

Kagome blushed deeply...

"Oh... OK... " Kagome said smiling.

He was such a hunk! He had long blond hair and green eyes, his mother was American. He was strong and handsome...

'But why do I feel like I'm in danger?!' Kagome thought worriedly, 'It's probably just my imagination running away with me is all... '

The food was amazing! Kagome used her other gift from her mother, a new digital camera and several memory cards, a few for videos and a few for pictures, and immediately began taking videos of her birthday party, the food and the gifts and of her classmates. When it was time for presents, Selena, Jorn's sister, said she would get a video of Kagome opening all of her presents... Luckily the memory cards that her mom bought to go with her camera took up to 20 hours of footage, it took about 45 minutes to open up all of her gifts. Hojo got her a digital camera as well so she had one for pictures and one for videos. He also bought her a photo album and some blank dads. Next were Yuka's gifts, she bought Kagome five new outfits, all were expensive designer quality materials and of course Kagome was thrilled... They were all silky breathable material. Two were short sleeved shirts with gorgeous bell shaped sleeves, one was real with shiny silver and the other was pink and gold. Each one had the same color scheme lether pants to match. Next was a sleeveless green camisole top with a gorgeous wolf in shiny silver howling at the moon... Some camo yoga pants were bought to go with it... Next was a beautiful gold and silver dress that came to about three inches above her knees. Luckily there were a pair of light gold leggings to match. Last but not least was a pretty dark ruby red long sleeved shirt (also known as butterfly sleeves) with a darker red heart in the middle made of rhinestones, and a pair of silk leggings the same color as the heart... Kagome grabbed Yuka and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Thank you so much Yuka!" Kagome gasped.

"I knew you would like them!" Yuka said winking.

Next was Eri's gifts. The first one was a light rose colored velvet jump suit with a sleeveless top with a kitten on it. The pants suit had darker pink glitter on it. Next was a jade green outfit with a sleeveless top the same color. This one had a cut little wolf cub on it. Next was a turquoise blue one. The sleeveless shirt had a cute little red fox on it that reminded her of Shippo. Next was a beautiful dark red velvet jogging suit with a red sleeveless shirt. It had a little white puppy on it. Last but not least was a beautiful soft dusty grey jogging suit with a grey tank top that had the word love in big glittery silver letters.

"Thank you so much Eri! They're all so beautiful! " Kagome said cheerfully.

"That's what friends are for Kagome !" Eri exclaimed hugging her.

Last but not least was Yumi... Hers were extravagant looking silk kimonos each with a different color obi... The first one was a gorgeous dark blue with silver stars and moons. The next one was a very pretty shade of dark peach with gold sun's all over it... The obi was gold as well. The next one was a silver kimono with beautiful pink roses and a lighter pink obi... Then, there was a black silk kimono with red roses and a dark red obi... Last but not least was her favorite, a deep burgundy silk kimono with gold moons and a lighter gold obi... Each kimono has matching slippers as well...

"thank you so much Yumi!" Kagome exclaimed, "they are all so beautiful! "

"No problem at all Kagome! Happy Birthday birthday girl!" Yumi gushed happily...

The rest of the party went great, the food was delicious and Kagome actually got way more clothes then what she thought she would... What surprised her the most was that most of the guys bought jewelry for her, expensive watches and gemstone necklaces and bracelets... But the most surprising of all was the treasure trove of gold and gemstone jewelry that Jorn had given her! So many glittering colors and sparkling faceted stones, she didn't know what to wear... He had given her a gigantic jewelry armoar filled with gemstone jewelry... In the end, he chose a large rainbow topaz pendant on a long thick golden chain with some earrings to match. Of course she kept the braided gold and silver jewellery that her mother had given her as well besides her earrings...

The night turned of be just like a fairy tale... But unfortunately little did Kagome know, as magical as her birthday was... All magic comes with a price...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dangerous Game

After all of the guests wished Kagome a happy birthday and got they're fill of food, they left and soon Jorn was the only one left at the party... Kagome sat on the couch nervously as Jorn put his arm around her and leaned in close...

"What did you think of my stuffed mushrooms? " Jorn asked as he kissed her neck...

"They were wonderful! I wish there were some more... " Kagome said laughing nervously...

"I put your pan I made especially for you in the oven, my love, I can heat them up for you if you like... " Jorn said as he continued to kiss her...

"Oh! I forgot about that! Can you please?! " Kagome asked eagerly.

Jorn kissed her on the cheek and got up without a word... Little did Kagome know what dangers Jorn had in store for her... Jorn smiled to himself as he quietly slipped the bag of ground up sleeping pills into each mushroom and sprinkled a little more cheese on each one before preheating the oven... Pretty soon, he would have Kagome's body and she would be too tired to stop him... He couldn't wait... He decided to heat up the cheddar mushroom casserole for himself while he waited for the mushrooms to heat up...

"Hey Kagome, have you ever played uno strip before?" Jorn asked innocently.

"Uh... No I haven't... " Kagome said blushing, "I don't know if that's a good idea either... "

"Come on... " Jorn purred pulling her into his chest, "it'll be fun... "

"Well... " Kagome said chewing her lip, " As long as you stop when I tell you to... OK?"

"You have my word... "Jorn crooned huskily in her ear...

Suddenly, the phone rang and Kagome jumped up to answer it...

"Hello? Higurashi residents, Kagome speaking?" Kagome said happily.

"Hi, Kagome?! "Mrs. Higurashi asked panicking.

"Mom! What is it?! Whats wrong?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Kagome? It's going to be a while before we get home, souta and grandpa have both collapsed, I need you to stay calm and watch the house until I get home, understand?! " Mrs. Higurashi said worriedly.

"Yes, I understand mom, but what happened?! " Kagome asked frantically.

"I don't know yet, the doctors think it might be a severe allergic reaction, they aren't for sure yet... I'll call you as soon as I know more OK?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, "I love you sweetie... "

"Love you too mom... " Kagome said sadly...

After Kagome hung up the phone, she sank to her knees as her tears broke free... She needed her friends... Inuyasha, Sango, miroku, Shippo... She even found herself wishing to see Koga and his friends...

"What's wrong?" Jorn asked putting his arms around her, "Why are you crying?"

"My grandpa and my little brother... They fell ill all of a sudden... " Kagome said worriedly.

"It's OK, " Jorn said smiling, "I'm sure they'll be OK... "

Jorn walked into the kitchen 10 minutes later with a large platter full of stuffed mushrooms... Not wanting to offend him, Kagome ate several before they began playing uno.

"Yes! I won!" Kagome squealed excitedly.

"Well then, I'm the loser it seems... I suppose I should reward you... " Jorn said huskily.

Jorn stood up for a moment and slowly removed his shirt...

"Jorn! What are you doing?! "Kagome gasped.

"Making the game more interesting so your not too worried about your family... This will be fun Kagome, we're playing strip uno!" Jorn said laughing, "it's my favorite game... And Kagome... "

"Yes?!" Kagome asked nervously...

"I always get what I want... " Jorn said darkly... "Let's play... "

About 20 minutes later...

"Uno... " said smiling.

"Uno!" Kagome said happily.

Kagome said down a red skip and drew from the deck...

"Darn!" Kagome said irritatedly, " I can't go... Your turn... "

Jorn smiled wickedly and laid down a green skip...

"I won... Time for my prize... Take off your shirt Kagome... " Jorn said darkly...

"Uh... I'd rather not... How about a hug instead?!" Kagome said blushing.

Jorn sat quietly, waiting for Kagome to remove her shirt... So he decided that it was time to teach her another lesson... Quicker then Kagome thought possible, Jorn grabbed Kagome's neck and flung her to the ground... She screamed and scrambled away, only to be caught by her hair and slammed into the wall... Weak and in tremendous pain, Jorn grabbed her by the neck once more and wheeled her with his bruising grip...

"You'll do good not to tell me no... I warned you about it before... If you don't want your little brother to get hurt... I suggest you do what I say... Now TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" jorn growled angrily...

With shaking hands, Kagome removed her shirt and sat down quietly...

"Good girl... Now, it's your turn to shuffle... " Jorn purred.

Jorn made sure that she ate every single one of the stuffed mushrooms as they were playing... Soon both were in nothing but they're under garments and Kagome was so nervous... For some reason, she was beginning to feel funny...

"Jorn... " Kagome gasped weakly, "I feel funny... "

Jorn of course was thrilled...

"Shhhhh... Let's continue playing upstairs love... You need your rest... " Jorn said with fake concern...

Jorn smiled as he effortlessly lifted her into his arms and gently laid her on her bed... Kagome had deep purple bruises around her neck and on her breasts and back from Jorn beating her for not being cooperative when he first wanted to play... Once Jorn laid Kagome on the bed, he quickly stripped her of her remaining clothing and began lazily running his fingers over her body...

"Jorn!" Kagome gasped weakly, " What are you doing! "

Though she meant to say it with some authority in her voice, it came out barely above a whisper...

"Shhhhh... Kagome, relax... This will be a night you won't soon forget my love... " Jorn said laughing huskily...

Kagome's fear spiked as she felt the bed sip down and a heavy weight settle on top of her... It felt as if her whole body was numb...

'Wha... What's wrong with me? Why am I so dizzy?! ' Kagome thought frantically...

Kagome gasped as Jorn's hand found its way to the juncture of her thighs...

"No... " Kagome gasped as she felt consciousness fading away, " This is wrong... "

Jorn smiled as the dark fog of unconsciousness claimed her...

"Don't worry Kagome... Your mind may be asleep, but you'll be able to feel everything I do to you... " Jorn said wickedly.

Kagome whimpered weakly as Jorn slammed a finger into her causing her to cry out in pain... Then another... Kagome gasped and whimpered as he then latched on to her breast and bit down hard... Kagome tried to open her eyes... She tried calling for help but she couldn't move or speak... She felt as if she were suffocating... Out of all her friends in the feudal era though, only one came to mind...

"Koga... " Kagome whispered, "I wish you were here... "

"What?" Jorn whispered, "What the hell did you say?! Who the fuck is Koga?!"

When Kagome wouldn't answer, Jorn backhanded her hard across the face, causing a purple ring around her left eye... Grabbing her by the neck again, he squeezed hard until she began gasping for air...

"Who is Koga!" Jorn said darkly, " ANSWER ME BITCH!"

"Ko... Koga... Plea... Please... Help me... " Kagome gasped frantically...

Kagome closed her eyes in despair when she felt Jorn remove his boxers and began rubbing his bare flesh against her...

"You know Kagome, I was going to be gentle with you since you happen to be a virgin... But since your thinking of another man... Well... I'm gonna enjoy making you scream... " Jorn said darkly...

Kagome gasped and tried to get away from him as she felt his hard shaft trying to force it's way into her... Just when she thought all was lost, her mom came to the rescue...

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs, "I'm home dear!"

Jorn swore under his breath and quickly dressed Kagome in a pair of soft blue pjs with a cat on the front and gently covered her up... Then he got dressed himself and walked down the stairs...

"Oh Jorn, hello dear... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome's brother and grandfather feeling better?" Jorn asked pleasantly.

"Yes, the doctor said that it was just a case of deep exhaustion... They'll be coming home tomorrow sometime... " Mrs. Higurashi said, " where is Kagome?"

"Oh, I was using the bathroom downstairs, she yelled through the door and told me that she was going upstairs to change into something more comfortable. All of a sudden I heard a loud thumping and ran into the livingroom... I found her all bruised up laying at the bottom of the stairs... She's in pretty bad shape..." Jorn said sadly, "She was in a lot of pain, so I gave her some ibuprofen... "

"Oh no!" Mrs. Higurashi said worriedly, "Thank you for taking care of her... "

"Of course ma'am, have a good night... " Jorn said politely...

"You too dear... " Mrs. Higurashi said closing the door...

After Jorn left, Mrs. Higurashi raced up to her daughters room and gasped at the sight of her daughter battered and severely bruised...

Later that night, Kagome had dark dreams of what might happen, should no one come to rescue her from Jorn next time...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six : Unexplained Bruises

The next day after Kagome had a small birthday lunch with her family and opened they're gifts, she packed her belongings with all of her new outfits Yuka, Eri, and Yumi bought for her, along with some that mom and souta bought her as well...

"Are you certain you should return so soon?!" Grandpa asked worriedly, "You got pretty banged up when you fell down the stairs last night... "

"Yeah... " Kagome gasped tiredly, "I have to get back... Inuyasha and everyone will be mad at me if I don't come back soon... "

"Alright dear... Just be careful OK?!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter worriedly, "You aren't quite yourself... "

"I'll be OK... See you in three weeks... " Kagome said waving goodbye.

Before anyone could protest, she was at the well house and down the well in about 20 minutes... Kagome had had to think of a way to hide her bruises so she got some foundation from her makeup case and applied a generous amount over her face and neck...

ONE THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL...

"Maybe you should go after her inuyasha... " Miroku said worriedly, "Kagome has been gone a bit longer than she was supposed to... "

Inuyasha, quite concerned about his friend being late, immediately went to the well with his friends close behind him... Kagome gasped for breath when she came through the well, she was so exhausted for some reason, she just wanted to sleep...

"inuyasha and the others can wait a bit longer... I'm just gonna rest for a bit... " Kagome gasped to herself tiredly...

Before Kagome realized it, she had once again sank into a numbing sleep... She had on her jade green jumpsuit with her wolf tank top on... About 20 minutes later, Kagome just barely heard voices in the distance...

"I'm gonna go get Kagome, OK guys? I'll be back soon... " inuyasha said as he jumped through the well...

But... Nothing happened... There was no blue light to take him to Kagome's time...

"Inuyasha?!" Sango called, "What's wrong?!"

"The well stopped working! " inuyasha snarled angrily, "It won't let me through!"

Inuyasha looked around angrily, not understanding why he couldn't get to Kagome's time, when he noticed Kagome's worn out overstuffed backpack laying in the corner of the well... Then he noticed Kagome laying on the ground with big green bag strapped to her back...

" Kagome?" inuyasha whispered gently tapping her...

Inuyasha went to move her and her body flopped limply in his arms...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled frantically, "Kagome! Wake up!"

"What's wrong inuyasha?! " Miroku yelled, "What's going on?!"

"I found Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled frantically, "Something's wrong with her! I'm bringing her and her bags up with me!"

Inuyasha scailed the well in seconds and leapt out with a very limp Kagome in his arms...

"Quickly!" Sango said worriedly, "Inuyasha! Take her to Kiade!"

Inuyasha and his friends raced to kiades village with the unconscious Kagome, hoping the elderly priestess could help they're dear friend... When they got to Keade's will, the elderly woman was visibly upset by Kagome's condition and ushered everyone in to her house...

"Do ye know what ails her inuyasha? " Keade asked worriedly.

"We don't know... She was like that when I found her in the well... " Inuyasha said worriedly, "Do you know lady Keade?"

"Sango, bring me that vile of smelling salts, please child?" keade asked kindly...

Sango carefully took the glass vile of smelling salts to keade and handed it to her... Kaede opened the vile and passed it under Kagome's nose several times... Kagome didn't even move...

"I don't understand... " Kaede said worriedly, "This should have awoken her... "

"Ko... Koga... " Kagome gasped.

"Kagome! "Inuyasha cried releived, "Are you OK?!"

"Inuyasha... " Kagome gasped weakly, "Please, ge... Get Ko... Koga... "

Inuyasha nodded and left without any hesitation... As much as he hated Koga, if Kagome wanted to see him so she could get better... He would do whatever it takes... Inuyasha knew that, shortly after Naraku attacked the wolf demon tribe, Koga went home to protect his friends and he came every so often to check on Kagome...

"Maybe he might know what's wrong with her... " Inuyasha said to himself, "I hope so... "

Inuyasha raced towards Koga's wolf den as fast as he could... About an hour later, inuyasha made it to Koga's den and quickly began making his way up the mountain...

"Halt!" A voice called from above, "This is prince Koga's territory! Leave dog!"

"Look, I ain't in no mood to be ordered around by a pathetic excuse for a wolf cub... I only came because Kagome asked me to find Koga... What ever is wrong with her, she sick and scared... And she's very weak... " Inuyasha said worriedly...

The wolf demon that spoke, Rhiku, disappeared from sight... Inuyasha got to the cliff and stood awaiting Koga to allow him interence into his den... Rhiku came back out a short time later with Ginta and Hakaku...

"Inuyasha!" Ginta cried, "What are you doing here?! "

"Kagome is very I'll... Lady Kaede tried to wake her with smelling salts but it didn't work, Kagome told me that she wanted to see Koga, then she passed out again... " Inuyasha said not even trying to mask his concern...

"Come on... " Hakaku said, "You need to come and talk to Koga... "

Inuyasha nodded and followed them through the waterfall and into Koga's den...

"Inuyasha!" Koga said angrily, " What the hell are you doing here?! "

"I didn't come here to fight Koga... " Inuyasha stated calmly, "Kagome is very weak and very I'll... She can barely move and no one knows what is wrong with her... I came here because she wanted to see you... "

"Kagome is sick?!" Koga gasped.

"Yeah... I... I think she may have been poisoned... I can't say for sure though because... " inuyasha started.

"Because only a full fledged demon would be able to detect it... " Koga finished...

"Right... " Inuyasha said worriedly, "I found her in the well out cold... "

"Right... " Koga said standing, "Thanks for telling me inuyasha... "

Inuyasha nodded and they took off with Ginta and Hakaku close behind them... When they got back to Keade's a short time later, they could hear Kagome screaming and burst into the guy!

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome was huddled in a corner in just her pants, some very deep cuts and dark blackish purple bruises on her breasts and stomach...

""Where.. Where did all those cuts and bruises come from?!" Inuyasha snarled, " Kagome?!"

Kagome began crying and laid down on the floor of the hut, whimpering softly...

Dispite her current state of undress, Koga went her and gently embraced her...

"Kagome?" Koga asked worriedly, "Tell me what happened my love... "

"I... " Kagome whispered, "I fell down the stairs at my house... "

Koga gently dressed her wounds and put her top back on, he then continued to hold her in his arms... Kagome took a few deep ragged breaths and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes...

"Thank you so much for saving me... " Kagome gasped smiling weakly...

"I'm going to wash your face and neck with some cool water, is that OK with you Kagome? " Koga asked...

"Yeah... " Kagome sighed tiredly.

Sango brought Koga a cloth and a bowl of clean water and she and the others waited worriedly as Koga gently washed Kagome... Suddenly, everyone gasped as bit by bit, a deep purple bruise appeared around her left eye and around her neck...

"Kagome... " Koga chocked, "Where did you get these bruises... What the hell happened to you?!"

END CHAPTER...

OK SO, CHAPTER SIX UP... HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO FAR!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Staying For A While

For the next few days, Kagome slept as if she were dead... Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku refused to leave, so they began traveling inuyasha and the gang and watched over Kagome like a hawk... What scared them most was that she couldn't even stay awake long enough to eat... On the third day, however, she finally woke up...

"Hi... " Kagome said smiling, "How are you doing Koga?"

Koga chocked back a sob and wrapped his arms around Kagome's small frame, his heart bursting with joy... His Kagome had finally awoken...

"Kagome... You've been out for three full days!" Koga chocked frantically, "What happened to you, my dearest Kagome?! "

"I... I don't know... I don't remember... " Kagome said sadly, "I remember being so scared... I called for you Koga... Then everything went black... "

"Maybe you should go back home and rest Kagome... " Inuyasha said worriedly, "You've been pretty sick these past few days... "

"No!" Kagome screamed, "No! No! I... I mean... No... Uh... I'm gonna stay here for a while... "

"Kagome... " Inuyasha asked worriedly, "Did something happen over there? Something your not telling us?!"

"No!" Kagome gasped irritatedly, "I just... Dont want to go home for a while... That's all... "

Inuyasha and the others all looked at each other worriedly for a few moments before inuyasha spoke again.

"OK Kagome... If your sure you feel better... " inuyasha said.

"Yeah sure!" Kagome said a little too enthusiastically... "I feel much better, but inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome? What Is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can Koga come too?" Kagome asked nervously...

"Yeah... If he wants to... " Inuyasha said hesitantly...

Kagome looked at Koga, who gently nodded his head yes. To his and everyone's surprise, Kagome hugged him tightly...

"Thank you for staying with me... " Kagome whispered...

Kagome then turned to inuyasha and gently embraced him as well...

"Thank you inuyasha... I feel much safer with both of you here... " Kagome said smiling...

Later that night after they made camp and ate dinner around the fire, Koga asked inuyasha to go for a walk with him... After they walked deeper into the forest, Koga was the one to break the silence...

"I think someone tried to hurt Kagome when she went home inuyasha... There's a really weird smell like some kind of strange herbs all over her... " Koga said angrily.

"I noticed that too... " Inuyasha said worriedly, " Do you think someone poisoned her?!"

"Yeah... " Koga snarled, "There was a man's scent all over her too... The scent of his arousal... "

This had both Koga and Inuyasha snarling...

"That's why she doesn't want to go home right now!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, "Because she's afraid of him!"

"Exactly... But I have an idea... " Koga said leaning forward.

"What is it? " Inuyasha asked.

"If I bloodbond her to me i'll be able to sense it, any time she's in danger... Weather she is here with us or home in her era... " Koga said.

"It won't hurt her, will it?" inuyasha asked worriedly.

"No... " Koga said, "it won't hurt her, but, I won't do it unless she agrees to it... It won't be as powerful as a bonding mark, but it will be strong enough to slow the aging process considerably... "

"When will you ask her?" inuyasha asked.

"Here in a few days... And inuyasha... " Koga said seriously...

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Even though the bastard that tried to hurt Kagome is human, if he hurts her again, I will kill him... Got a problem with that?! " Koga asked grinning evily...

"Not as long as I get to help... I want to watch him die as well... He'll pay for trying to hurt Kagome! " Inuyasha snarled...

At that moment, Koga and inuyasha formed an alliance with a common goal... They would avenge Kagome no matter what it takes...

Meanwhile, back at Naraku's castle...

"Kagura... " Naraku said quietly, "Have you seen that woman? "

"No... I told Kanna what the woman looked like, but as of yet, she's been unable to find her... " Kagura said bowing...

"Keep searching for her please... I must find her... " Naraku said sadly, "I must know why she would choose to save me... "

"Yes Naraku... " Kagura said bowing...

"And Kagura? " Naraku asked.

"Yes master?" Kagura asked.

"Should your search for the woman be fruitful... " Naraku said smiling, "I shall set you free... "

Kagura gasped in astonishment and bowed before swiftly exiting the room...

"I am counting on you... My dear daughter... " Naraku whispered.

END CHAPTER...

OK SO, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I WANTED TO END IT IN THE PERFECT SPOT... SO IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, NARAKU DREAMS ABOUT A WOMAN WHO RISKS HER LIFE IN ORDER TO SAVE HIM... AS. YOU WILL SEE IN LATER CHAPTERS, NARAKU WILL BE MAJORLY IMPACTED BY THIS STRANGE WOMAN, IM NOT GONNA LIE, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST WAS MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight : Blood Bonding Ritual

About one week after Koga, Ginta and Hakaku joined they're group, Koga asked Kagome to join him on a walk in the woods near they're campsite... It's been about an hour since they began they're walk, the sky was a pretty light dusty blue and the sun was warm and brightly shining...

"How do I go about asking her?! Bloodbonding is actually a step down from mating... Will she actually agree to it if it's to help protect her?!' Koga asked himself...

As if reading his mind, Kagome broke the silence...

"Koga... I know you don't believe me about my bruises and how I got them... But it's for my own personal reasons why I can't tell you or anyone how I got them... People I love will be put in danger... Do you understand? " Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes... I understand Kagome, but will you let me do something so that I can sense if your in danger, even in your time?" Koga asked hopefully...

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a Bloodbonding ceremony which will allow me to sense when your in danger... " Koga said looking away...

The silence hung heavily in the humid air for about 25 minutes...

"Look, you don't have to Kagome... I understand you not wanting to be bound to me or anything... I just wanted be able to protect you better is all... " Koga said sadly, "I just love you so much... I don't want anyone to hurt you again... "

"Do it... " Kagome said suddenly...

"What?!" Koga gasped astonished...

"Tonight at midnight... Bloodbond us together... " Kagome said smiling... "I trust you Koga... "

'I know you probably think I'm crazy Koga... 'Kagome thought to herself, 'But you have no idea how frightened I am... '

Koga couldn't understand why Kagome would trust him so much, but he was beyond thrilled that she trusted him so much... He loved her... He truly loved this little human miko with all of his heart... And he would do anything in his power to keep her safe... Later that night, after Koga told inuyasha about what Kagome had agreed to, inuyasha nodded solemnly in understanding... Since Inuyasha was only a half demon, he wasn't able to bond someone to him with Bloodbonding because his demonic aura wasn't strong enough... Despite all the times inuyasha had picked fights with Koga, he knew for a fact that Koga could give Kagome the love and protection he couldn't...

Kagome was silent as she sat, stirring the pot of chicken that had been simmering that evening... That with the bulon cubes and spice she had put in it from home had everyone's mouth watering for a taste of Kagome's strange concoction...

"It smells wonderful... " Miroku said smiling warmly, "Tell me Kagome, what is it your cooking exactly?"

"Oh, it's one of my favorite things to cook... Chicken and dumplings... " Kagome said smiling.

"It smells wonderful! "Ginta said inhaling deeply.

"Yeah sis! "Hakaku said excitedly, "How much longer until it's ready?!"

It'll be just a little bit longer guys, " Kagome said smiling, "Once the chicken gets cooked I need to cut it in chunks and then add the dumplings in and let it cook a little bit longer, then it'll be ready. "

Once the chicken was cooked, Kagome chopped it into chunks. She then skimmed the solids off the broth and placed the chicken back in the pot. Then she took a carton of shelf stable milk and a bag of flour. She mixed the milk and flour together until she could easily form dough balls and added just a little salt and pepper to season the dumpling mix... Earlier, she had also added in lots of carrots and celery to the pot as well... Once everything was cooked, Kagome added in the dumplings a teaspoon at a time and finished it off with a stick of butter, a little more milk and some salt and pepper to taste...

"OK everyone!" Kagome called, "Dinners ready!"

Everyone went nuts over Kagome's chicken and dumplings... Kagome was actually really thankful that she decided to buy that huge tin cooking pot to bring with her... Everyone was enjoying dinner when Sesshomaru showed up...

"Sesshomaru! " Kagome gasped startled, " What are you doing here?! "

"Rin was hungry and has been unable to find any food as of yet, and I smelled what you were cooking... " Sesshomaru said in his usual deep tone, "Would you have enough for Rin? "

"Oh!" Kagome said smiling, "Of course! Would you and Jaken like some too?"

"I told you before... I don't eat human food... " Sesshomaru said stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, "It's chicken and dumplings... "

"What are chicken and dumplings? " Sesshomaru asked...

Everyone had a full belly later that evening, having eaten about two bowls each of Kagome's delicious chicken and dumplings... Aside from Lord Sesshomaru... He had four bowls...

"That was very good, miko, where did you learn to make that dish?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a dish from my Era... Maybe you could try some other things tomorrow if you want to. " Kagome said smiling.

"Hn... " Sesshomaru replied.

Later that evening, midnight was fast approaching and Kagome found herself becoming a bit nervous... Koga had explained the Bloodbonding ritual to her earlier in detail, and she knew Koga would never hurt her on purpose, the thought of his sharp fangs piercing her flesh made her visibly shudder... No one else seemed to notice this, but Jaken had... Usually not one to care about humans, Jaken had actually taken a liking to the young miko and thus, decided to talk to her...

"Lady Kagome? " Jaken asked tentatively, " Are you OK?"

"Huh?!" Kagome gasped jumping, "Yeah... I'm fine... Just have a lot on my mind... "

Just then, Koga came over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder...

"Kagome, would you go for a walk with me?" Koga asked sincerely.

"What?!" Jaken squaked feeling a bit protective of the miko, "It's dangerous leaving the camp this late at night!"

"Jaken... " Sesshomaru said sternly, "She won't be alone... Calm yourself... "

"Yes me Lord... " Jaken said worriedly...

Koga and Kagome walked through the woods in silence, occasionally looking up at glittering silver stars in the deep purple velvet sky... They walked for about a half hour before Koga finally broke the silence...

"You don't have to you know... " Koga said as if he could read her mind...

Kagome shook her head stubbornly...

"I want you to Koga... Please... I'll feel much better if you do... " Kagome said blushing...

"Alright... But once I start, we have to go through with it... We can't stop once we start... " Koga said seriously, "Understand? "

"Yeah... " Kagome said.

"OK, I'm going to let my inner beast take control, OK? Just relax and bare your neck to me and he won't hurt you... That's the way female wolves show submission, OK?" Koga asked...

Kagome nodded nervously and Koga closed his eyes... When he opened his eyes again the whites were deep crimson... Kagome gasped as Koga went towards her growling, and quickly turned her head, bearing her neck as she did so...

'My mate... ' Koga's beast growled in recognition...

Koga circled Kagome sniffing a few times before giving her a purr like growl and gently embraced her... Kagome gasped and relaxed instantly as Koga gently began nuzzling her... Koga then picked Kagome up and sat down under a large oak tree and cradled Kagome in his lap for a while... After nuzzling a bit longer, Koga gently nipped her neck to let her know that he was ready... Kagome bared her neck and closed her eyes as Koga gently licked her neck with his tongue... Unable to hold it back, Kagome gasped and let out a moan as Koga continued to lick her... Suddenly, she felt twin fangs pierce her throat and she whimpered quietly as Koga began drinking her blood... He took long lazy drinks, enjoying the sweet honey and cinnamon taste of it... Kagome moaned as a new sensation bloomed throughout her body... It felt as if she'd been drugged... Her whole body felt as if it were numb and yet on fire all at the same time... Just as she was about to lose consciousness, Koga stopped and used his razor sharp claw to cut a deep cut in his neck... Taking Kagome's head and gently leading to his wound, he spoke in a deep demonic voice...

"BITE DOWN ON MY WOUND AND DRINK... " Koga's beast commanded...

Kagome didn't hesitate... She quickly bit into his wound as if she were in a trance... After Koga was satisfied that she took enough blood, he wrapped his arms around her and laid down...

"Rest now my love, for now I will always come to your rescue... I will always be there when you need me... " Koga whispered...

Under the purplish black velvet of the vast star filled sky, Koga and Kagome fell into a peaceful nights sleep in the warmth of each others embrace...

END CHAPTER...

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, NARAKU SCENES WILL BE COMMING UP NEXT IN UP COMING CHAPTERS! TOOTLES!😘💖💖💖


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine :Home Again...

A FEW DAYS LATER, BACK IN KAGOME'S ERA...

"Have you two seen any sign of her?!" Jorn asked angrily...

"Not yet... " Greg said nervously...

"It's like she just vanished into thin air... " Kahn said puzzled, "Sorry Jorn... "

Jorn yelled out angrily and slammed his fists into a near by tree...

"Two and a half weeks she's been gone... Where is she?!" Jorn snarled angrily...

"Her mom and grandpa must have sent her back to that health again after she fell man... " Kahn said nervously...

"Yeah dude, " Greg said calmly, "I'm sure she'll be back soon... "

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA...

Lord Sesshomaru and his group was still accompanying inuyasha at Kagome's insistence... Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru watched as the miko continued to pace back and forth before Sesshomaru finally let his curiosity get the better of him...

"Miko... " Sesshomaru said in a deep voice, "Why so nervous? "

Kagome gasped and looked at Lord Sesshomaru as if in a daze...

"I... I beg your pardon?! " Kagome stammered...

"My Lord Sesshomaru wishes to know why it is your so nervous all of a sudden... Are you I'll?" Jaken squaked worriedly...

"No... No... Everything's fine... " Kagome said trying to calm down...

"Hn... Your lying... " Sesshomaru said stubbornly, "What is it that has you so worried? "

"Um... Well... Uh... I've been gone a lot longer this time then I ever have before and I'm afraid they'll be mad at me for being gone so long!"Kagome said laughing nervously, "That's all!"

"We aren't as gullible as you may think we are, Lady Kagome... We can smell the scent of fear all over you... " Jaken said wisely...

Kagome sighed tiredly and beckoned for them to follow her... Once she was a safe distance from the others, she began telling Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken her tale, shuddering every so often as she relived the nightmare... Lord Sesshomaru seemed his usual stoic mask of calm until she got to the part where Jorn had choked, beaten, and nearly raped her... Kagome gasped and stopped talking when she noticed red seeping into Sesshomaru's eyes...

"Um... Maybe should just hush about it..." Kagome said nervously standing...

"No... You will tell me the rest... " Sesshomaru growled...

"After he beat me, I started feeling very strange... So tired that I couldn't move my body to fight him off... Even though I was so tired that I could barely talk above a whisper, I called out the first person that came to my mind... Koga... " Kagome said drawing a shaky breath, "Jorn became furious and demanded me to tell him who Koga was... When I refused, he began beating me again... If my mother hadn't come home when she did... "

Kagome gasped and began shaking...

"Why did you not simply tell him that you wished for him to leave you alone?!" Jaken squaked loudly.

"He would have hurt my little brother if I refused to stay with him... That's why I have to go back... If I don't go back soon... Souta will... He'll be in danger!" Kagome gasped quietly...

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's small frame was wracked with sobs before he gently encircled his arms around her...

"You will be safe miko Kagome... I can smell Koga's bloodbond on you... You can rest assured that Koga will go through hell and back to stop you from being in harms way.. " Sesshomaru said smiling...

To say Kagome was shocked to see him show such emotion was beyond any words she could think of at the moment... When Kagome finally her voice once more, she asked him on the subject, choosing her words carefully...

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why is that you got so upset when I told you what happened? " Kagome asked innocently.

"Rin has gotten quite attached to you lady Kagome... Jaken and I have also gotten used to having some nice conversation with you... We consider you a good friend... " Sesshomaru said.

"You've been very kind to my lord and I, lady Kagome, and we quite enjoy when we cross paths with you... Little Rin loves you as well, she's mentioned several times that she looks up to you like an older sister... " Jaken said smiling, "That's why Lord Sesshomaru was so upset by what you told us... "

"Your such a sweet little priestess, Kagome, I don't like anyone trying to harm you... " Sesshomaru growled.

"It's okay... It can't be helped... Destiny is destiny right? Can't do much about it... " Kagome said bitterly...

"You need to tell Koga and inuyasha... " Sesshomaru said stubbornly.

"No!" Kagome gasped in horror, "Are you crazy?! They kill him!"

"And your point is? " Sesshomaru said angrily, "That man deserves to die for causing such injury to you... "

Kagome couldn't believe her ears... Not only did Jaken and Sesshomaru acknowledge her as a friend, but they were visibly upset about what happened to her... Sesshomaru turned then and began walking away...

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?! " Kagome called frantically...

"If you do not inform inuyasha and the others of what happened to you soon... Then I will... "Sesshomaru threatened...

Kagome sank to her knees in despair...

'What am I supposed to do now?!" Kagome thought to herself frantically, 'No matter what he tried to do to me, does he really deserve to die?! '

As if Jaken could hear her thoughts, he came over and gently laid a hand on Kagome's knee...

"Lady Kagome... Please do not feel bad... My lord just simply wishes for you to stay safe... We do not have very many people whome we have the honor of calling our friends... " Jaken said smiling, " That is why we wish for you to inform the others... "

"Jaken... I don't agree with killing... No matter what the person did... That's how I was always taught... All life is secred... And my mother always told me that all beings are capable of doing great good, just as all beings are capable of great evil as well... I guess what I'm saying is... In my heart, I'm hoping that he will change... " Kagome said sadly...

"You truly are one of a kind... We really cherish your friendship dearly lady Kagome... " Jaken said smiling...

"Thank you for being so sweet Jaken... " Kagome said smiling.

Before Jaken could realize what she was about to do, Kagome gently picked Jaken up in a bear hug and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a deep shade of red... Afterwards, the two walked silently back to camp...

A few days later, they made it back to Keade's village and said they're goodbyes to Kagome...

"You can stay and visit your home as long as you need to Kagome... Just get plenty of rest, OK?" inuyasha asked, concern laced in his voice...

"Thanks but no thanks... " Kagome said bitterly, "I'll only be gone long enough to catch up on my studies... I don't want to be home any longer then I absolutely have to... I'll see you guys when I get back... "

When Kagome jumped through the well and landed in her home time, her heart began frantically beating...

"Well, I'm home again... " Kagome said to herself irritatedly. "I can't wait to go back... "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Kagura's Quest

THE FEUDAL ERA... NARAKU'S CASTLE...

Naraku lay on his palet of fine silk pillows and blankets blankets, so soft it was that it could have been fit for a king... Even though it was comfortable, Naraku's slumber was anything but peaceful... A vision of a woman kept flashing in his his dream... She wore strange clothes, the likes of which he'd never seen before... Naraku was awestruck, for never before had he seen such a lovely creature... Her eyes were a pretty shade of light caramel and her hair was cut short, yet styled in gentle waves... She wore a sweet smile on her face that rivaled the brightness of the sun... Suddenly, her smile turned concerned... Then to horror...

"What is it? " Naraku asked, " Do you fear me as well?!"

Before Naraku could become hurt by her rejection, she spoke...

"No, i do not fear you... But you must leave! You are in grave danger!" the woman said frantically, "Please! You must run!"

"What about you?!" Naraku asked worriedly, " I do not wish you to die in my place!"

"I've lived my life... Now it is your turn to live yours... " The woman said with a sad smile...

"No! I've been dreaming of you! I must know who you are!" Naraku said angrily, "You can not die!"

"Once the threads of fate are woven... They can not be undone... " The woman said sadly...

The scenery suddenly changed and the miko Kagome had her arrows drawn and aimed straight at Naraku...

"No Kagome!" the woman cried, "It's wrong to kill! Don't hurt him!"

"Why would you defend him?!" Kagome yelled, "You don't even know him! He's evil!"

"No... " The woman said smiling, " Trust me... "

Naraku was rendered speechless as Kagome lowered her weapon... Suddenly Kikyo appeared with her arrows drawn...

"Here! Get away from that demon! He's dangerous!" Kikyo told the woman...

The woman shook her head and continued to make her way towards Naraku...

"Foolish woman... Heed my warning! He'll kill you!" Kikyo hissed.

Still, the woman refused to listen...

Kikyo notched three arrows then and aimed them at Naraku and let them fly...

"No!" The woman cried frantically...

Naraku shut his eyes, ready to expect the death fate had in store for him, when suddenly, he heard a female gasp and cry out... Naraku opened his eyes to see the woman who had earlier defended him standing in front of him protectively... She wore a sad smile on her face as blood trickled down her chin... Kagome cried out in despair when she saw the woman fall towards Naraku, who caught her in his arms...

"Why?!" Naraku asked in despair, "Why would you risk your life for mine?! I'm an evil cruel demon! I hurt countless people... I've murdered thousands! Why would you do that?! Why?!"

The woman just looked at him with a peaceful smile on her face and weakly and affectionately rubbed his cheek with her palm...

"I couldn't live with myself if I let you die... " The woman said shakily...

"Why?!" Naraku asked in despair...

"Because... " The woman said on a shaky breath, "There is good in you... "

As the woman's body went limp in her weakened state, Naraku watched as the light faded from her beautiful eyes... She died with a smile on her face... Naraku let out a hideous beastly mournful cry as his aura glowed deep crimson and swirled around him, calling forth a ghostly howl to add to his own mournful cry... Everyone threw themselves on the ground as the ghostly howls amplified tenfold as he and the body of the woman vanished without a trace...

Kagura was walking the halls when she heard it... The most intense mournful cry, the likes of which she'd never heard before... The embodiment of pure suffering and heartache... Fearing for her master, she raced through the castles dark halls searching for her master... After searching endlessly for what seemed like hours, Kagura found her sister Kanna sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes...

"Kanna!" Kagura said frantically, " Where is Naraku?!"

"He is in his bed chambers... I have tried to get to him... But he refuses to let me in... " Kanna said with a shuddering breath...

"Do you know what's wrong with him?!" Kagura asked worriedly, "Is it him that's crying like that?!"

"Yes... His soul is breaking... " Kanna said sadly.

"What?! What's causing it?! " Kagura gasped...

"The woman in his dreams... She dies in his place... We need to find her... Naraku needs her... If she dies, it will shatter his soul... " Kanna said crying.

This truly frightened Kagura... Naraku was nothing but raw power... To hear cry with such terror and heartache shook her to her core... Not only that, but to see her sister Kanna display such emotion truly was cause for concern...

"Find the woman Kagura... Naraku's life depends on it... " Kanna said sadly... "I can try to conjure an image of her so you'll know her when you see her... "

Kagura nodded and almost immediately, clots began swirling and taking shape until an blurry image of a woman in a light green top and a darker green wraparound skirt appeared...

"That's the woman?!" Kagura asked.

"Yes... " Kanna said...

"But where is she? What village is she in?!" Kagura demanded.

"That, I do not know... All I can show you is this single image... The rest is up to you... " Kanna said as she left the room...

The hair rose on Kagura's neck as Naraku continued his soul shattering, heartbreaking cries, and, unable to take any more, she quickly fled the castle and ascended into the sky...

"Do not worry... My master... I stall return to you... I give you my word... " Kagura whispered.

Kagura looked at her home one more time before flying off into the night... Her quest had finally begun...

Meanwhile Koga and Inuyasha's group were setting up camp when they heard a beastly mournful cry in the distance...

"Listen!" Miroku gasped, what on earth is that?! I've never heard anyone in such torment before!"

"I don't know... " Inuyasha said... "But it's best if everyone stays on guard just in case... "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven : Koga and Inuyasha's Deadly Wrath

BACK IN KAGOME'S ERA...

It had been about four days since had gotten back home and thankfully she had yet to see Jorn or any of his friends... Kagome walked in relief the rest of the way to school when she heard a familiar voice call to her...

"Kagome!" Eri exclaimed...

Kagome gasped and turned around just in time for Yuka, Eri, and Yumi to slam into her, sending all four of them sprawling to the ground...

"Hey you guys!" Kagome said happily, " Long time no see!"

"Your telling me!" Yumi said grinning, "Where have you been?! "

"Well... Uh... " Kagome thought for a minute ...

"You had us all majorly worried!" Yuka said angrily, "You just suddenly vanished from town without a trace! We were terrified something happened to you! "

"Yeah!" Eri exclaimed, "We were afraid Jorn may have done something to you!"

Kagome's friends hit close to home... Kagome was suddenly silent as she went back in time to that night...

"Kagome?" Eri asked... "What did he do?!"

Kagome turned around and walked to the school without a word... After she left, Yuka, Eri, and Yumi all looked at each other worriedly...

"Hey..." Yumi said worriedly, " I don't know about you guys... But I don't believe she just fell down the stairs... "

"I agree... " Eri said concerned... " she's keeping secrets from us... Not just about what Jorn did... But where she's really been going as well... "

Later that day, Jorn found out that Kagome was back in town, thanks to his buddies... So he began putting his plan for payback into action... The little bitch was hiding something from him, and he had a feeling her whole history of illnesses was a lie... He would get to the bottom of it one way or another... Starting with that damn Koga... If Kagome had the nerve to cheat on him right under his nose, her torture would be slow and painful... He would make sure of it... Jorn clutched the small baggy full of the 40 sleeping pills he'd crushed into a fine powder earlier that day and smiled... He couldn't wait to make Kagome pay for deceiving him... This was truly going to be fun... Kagome went through her morning classes in a daze, it was as if she were in a dream... Every so often, she would look around in fear of Jorn discovering the fact that she was finally back after being gone so long... When the bell finally rang for lunch, Kagome gasped startled and looked around nervously...

"Still no sign of him... Thank goodness... " Kagome said somewhat relieved, "Maybe he got kicked out of school or something... "

As she started walking towards the lunch line however, someone, a strong male by the way way his arms and hands felt, snuck up behind her and grabbed her roughly...

"Make one sound and I'll use my pocket knife on you... "Jorn whispered darkly in her ear, pressing his knife in her back just enough so she could feel it's sharpness... "Let's have lunch together, shall we?! We've got a lot of catching up to do...

Kagome walked stiffly to a lunch table which was isolated on the far end of the lunch room, with Jorn right behind her and sat down quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to herself... The last thing she wanted was her friends to come running to the rescue and have Jorn wind up hurting them for medaling... Jorn leaned down and roughly kissed her for a few moments before he pulled away and began walking to the lunch line...

"Don't go away, " Jorn said darkly, "I'll be right back with our lunches... "

Once Jorn got they're trays, he mixed the crushed up pills into Kagome's food until they desolved and walked back with a big smile plastered on his face...

"Here you go love, I got you the salad bar, is that OK?" Jorn said huskily...

"Yeah, thanks... " Kagome said smiling. "I'm sorry I was at the health spa so long... I was really sore and the hotsprings did wonders for my bruises where I fell... I hope you aren't mad at me... "

Jorn sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist possessively...

"Not at all, you got hurt pretty bad... Come on now... You need to eat so your body can heal itself faster... " Jorn said lovingly...

Kagome nodded and began eating her salad first, it had lettuce, spinach, tomatoes, onions, mushrooms, chunks of turkey, cheese, and bacon in it, with lots of wafer crackers and ceasar dressing... Then she ate her cottage cheese and vanilla pudding... It kind of creeped her out the way Jorn kept grinning at her, but she realized he was probably anxious to see if he got what she wanted so she gave him a nervous smile... As long as she was nice and did what he wanted her to, she knew Soata wouldn't get hurt...

"Thank you so much for everything Jorn, " Kagome said smiling nervously, "How did you know what all my favorite salad bar stuff was?!"

"I just sort of figured it out... Would you like anything else ?" Jorn asked.

"Oh no!" Kagome said smiling, "I couldn't eat another bite! Thank you though... "

Kagome was still cautious about the knife Jorn had in his possession however, so when her friends came running over to her in concern, she did what she had to to keep them safe...

"Kagome! We were worried when you didn't show up! " Eri exclaimed hugging her, "What happened to you having lunch with us?"

"Well, my boyfriend wanted me to eat with him instead... I didn't want to be rude after being gone so long... " Kagome said in her best snarky attitude...

"Well, we were just worried about you... " Eri said sadly, her feelings clearly hurt, " We care about you... "

"Yeah, well I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself... So do us both a favor and leave us the hell alone!" Kagome said faking anger...

'Please forgive me you guys... It's for your own safety as well as Souta's...' Kagome thought bitterly... Eri and Yumi burst into tears and ran away, while Yuka shook her head sadly and slowly walked away... Kagome felt awful... But she had to do what needed to be done... She couldn't risk Jorn trying to hurt them too... Jorn put his arms around kagome and hugged her tightly...

"Good girl... " Jorn purred... "Pesky little girls would have wound up making me angry had they continued to interrupt us... Good riddance... "

The bell rang for the next period which was history and Jorn insisted on taking her to the classroom... As they walked arm and arm,Yuka, Eri, and Yumi watched them go by from they're hiding place by the lockers...

"I don't know about you guys, but something's wrong... " Yuka said suspiciously...

"Yeah..." Eri said angrily, "Kagome would never treat us like that on purpose! I don't trust Jorn, he's probably threatening her or something! "

"Think we should follow them?! " Yumi asked worriedly...

"Absolutely! " Yuka said angrily, "We've got that class too any way... "

Eri and Yumi rolled they're eyes and went with Yuka to history class... Unfortunately, Jorn had history next as well, so they wouldn't be able to get Kagome alone any time soon... When Kagome got to class and sat in her seat, she was beginning to feel very strange again... Much like how she felt that night at her birthday party...

"I feel so weird... I don't feel right"... Kagome thought to herself...

Her friends noticed her drastic change in energy and the way she spoke and acted and immediately notified the teacher...

"Mr. Soku!" Yuka exclaimed worriedly, "I think something might be wrong with Kagome! "

Mr. Soku immediately got up from his seat and quickly went to Kagome's side, he then gently placed his hand on her forehead... Kagome gasped and jerked away from his touch... Bad move... A wave of dizziness rocketed through her system so fast and so hard, she nearly fell out of her chair...

"Kagome?" Mr. Soku asked worriedly...

Kagome just stared into space, her mind in a deep haze... It was so much worse this time... Her breathing was ragged and labored and her chest and throat ached... What was happening to her?

"Kagome?!" Mr. Soku asked a bit more frantic, "Sweetheart, are you OK?!"

Kagome didn't answer yet again and her eyes were beginning to take on a glassy far off look in them... Other than her slow, very very slow labored breathing, she looked like she was dead... Mr. Soku began to gently but firmly shake her in order to rouse the young woman...

"Koga... " Kagome gasped in barely above a whisper...

"Kagome?!" Mr. Soku asked worriedly, "Can you hear me dear?!"

"Where is Koga?" Kagome asked acting as if she were in a trance, "Where am I?"

"Your at school, Kagome, are you feeling OK?" Yuka asked in concern...

"No... I feel so weak... Where is Koga?" Kagome gasped weakly, "When did I get back to this time period? "

"Someone needs to take this girl to the infirmary right away!" Mr. Soku said, his panic rising, "She's got a dangerously high fever and is severely dehydrated! "

Before any of Kagome's friends could get to her, Jorn ran up to the teacher with fake concern on his face...

"I'll take her sir! Do you think she'll be OK?!" Jorn asked faking worry...

"I don't know, I'm calling 911 as well, just in case she becomes more serious... " Mr. Soku said worriedly, "Hurry up and get her to the nurses station as fast as possible! "

Jorn nodded and started to pick Kagome up when she suddenly cried out as forcefully as she could...

"No!" Kagome gasped weakly, "Get... Away... I want Koga... "

Jorn ignored his rising anger as he effortlessly lifted Kagome and jogged out into the hallway with her...

BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA...

Koga sat with Inuyasha and the others when suddenly... THUMP... Koga jerked and looked around frantically...

"Koga?" Sango asked worriedly, "Are you alright?! "

"Yeah... " Koga said... "I'm fine... "

THUMP, THUMP... THUMP, THUMP... THUMP, THUMP...

"That sound again! " Koga said jumping to his feet...

"Koga?! What is it?!" Miroku asked frantically...

"Kagome's in danger! Inuyasha! " Koga growled...

"Right!" inuyasha snarled, "Let's get him!"

Before Sango and miroku could stop them, inuyasha and Koga raced off in the direction of the bone eaters well in Keade's village...

WARNING... GRAFIC VIOLENCE... ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE...

BACK IN KAGOME'S ERA...

jorn took his time once he cleared Mr. Soku's class room and began wondering where he could have his fun with Kagome...

'Hmm... No one will be anywhere near the woods around the back of the school... This is going to be so much fun... I'll force the bitch to tell me who Koga is as well. I'll make her scream my name... She will never forget me... ' Jorn thought wickedly...

He couldn't wait to hurt her and cause her pain... Jorn took her deep into the woods behind the school and threw her roughly on the ground... The jarring woke her somewhat and she looked up at Jorn fearfully...

"Hi there little bitch, you ready to finish what we started?!" Jorn asked angrily...

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as Jorn advanced towards her as if he were a predator...

"No... " Kagome gasped weakly as she tried to crawl away, " Please Koga... Help me... "

Jorn's rage hit his boiling point as he grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into a near by tree... Kagome gasped in pain as he grabbed her and roughly threw her into another tree before she had the chance to fall to the ground... Jorn picked her up by her hair again and dragged her to him...

"Now tell me bitch, who the fuck is Koga?! Is he your damn late night screw?!" Jorn yelled out angrily...

"He's... A... A... Friend... "Kagome gasped painfully...

"Your a damn liar!" Jorn screamed sadistically, "You aren't even a fucking virgin... "

Jorn pulled out his pocket knife and brought it close to her face so she could see it...

"I'm gonna so much fun torturing you until you shatter... You'll be sorry you ever cheated on me!" Jorn said laughing darkly...

"How..." Kagome gasped painfully, "How can I cheat on someone I never wanted to date to begin with?"

Jorn snapped... With lightning quick reflexes, Jorn cut a deep gash in Kagome's leg, causing her to cry out in pain... Adrenaline rushing through her body, thanks to the pain she now felt, Kagome got up and tried her best to run as fast as possible, but it was like running through wet cement... Useless... Kagome gasped in pain and collapsed as Jorn advanced towards her and began cutting into her flesh with his knife... Kagome lost count of how many times he cut her for after the first ten, her body went numb... Her whole front of her body was covered in cuts... As if that wasn't bad enough, Jorn roughly turned her over on her stomach, ripped off her shirt and bra and began cutting deeply into her back...

"Koga... " Kagome gasped, " Please... HELP ME!"

Kagome tried desperately to crawl away once more, but the only thing it got her was a swift kick in the ribs... Several actually... Out of all her body, her breasts were the most severe... Jorn had made sure to injure them the most, since they were so very sensitive... Kagome was gasping for breath and shaking with sobs by the time he was done with the knife... But what he planned to do next was absolutely terrifying... Jorn leaned over Kagome, his hot disgusting breath blowing in her face, and ripped her remaining clothing off of her body... Suddenly, sirens were blasting in the distance but Jorn didn't care... He'd come this far to torture and break the bitch and he would stop it nothing to see it through til the end...

Meanwhile, inuyasha and Koga finally made it to the well when Koga suddenly sensed how pain Kagome was in and snapped... His demonic aura pulsed black and red and swirled around him as he leapt into the well, inuyasha close on his heals... As soon as they emerged in Kagome's era, the powerful, overwhelming smell of Kagome's blood overrode they're sensitive sense of smell, and had them both seeing red... Inuyasha even had possession of his tetsaiga and still his demon side was taking over...

Back at the school, the police had been called when Jorn never took Kagome to the nurses station, so naturally along with the police, Kat Kusura with channel 5 news had to stick her nose in it as well... But what they were in for was something that no one would soon forget... In the forest, while several teachers searched for Kagome, Jorn was busy on the other side of the forest enjoying her torture... His shaft was poised and ready at her enterence, her body cut beyond recognition, and he hovered over her, a death glare etched on his features...

"I'll give you one final chance Kagome... Swear you'll forget your friendships with all of your friends, and tell me I'm the only one that means anything to you... Or else your little brother will suffer a painful death... It's your choice... Of course... " Jorn said hatefully, "Either way you'll still be tortured... "

"Kagome closed her eyes as all the fight went out of her... She was so very tired... Jorn grinned in victory and plunged into Kagome as she screamed out in the most intense pain she'd ever felt in her entire life... Jorn laughed cruelly as he continued to force his way into her, he could feel the silky wetness of her blood slicking her tight passage...

"Oh my love, " Jorn taunted hatefully, " You really are a virgin after all... How lucky for me... "

Jorn quicken his pace as he slammed into her, causing a searing pain each time he did so...

"Come... On... Bitch! Call... Out... My... Name... " Jorn said in between thrusts...

Kagome exhaled a deep shaky breath and at the top of her lungs, she screamed...

"PLEASE KOGA! HELP ME!" Kagome screamed...

Kagome knew it was over... It would only take a few more thrusts and Jorn will have succeeded in taking her innocence... Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation of the worst pain yet to come... Suddenly, an ear piercing howl filled the air, stopping Jorn in his tracks and causing his blood to freeze in his veins... Jorn looked at Kagome in horror...

"Wha... What the fuck is that?!" Jorn asked shaking...

"Run... " Kagome said in a chillingly calm voice devoid of any emotion... "He's coming... "

"Wh... Who?!" Jorn asked as another bone chilling howl sounded closer then the last...

"Koga... He is not human... " Kagome gasped in a dead tone...

Just as soon as Kagome said this, a terrible wind began howling and swirling, ripping up the trees among the forests edge... Out in the school yard, Kat Kusura was talking up a storm, her film crew catch the howling wind on camera...

"As of yet, there has been no sign of the missing students here at Yamanaka High, Kagome, a young woman who has a history of strange illnesses, was supposed to be taken by her boyfriend Jorn, to the nurses station here about an hour ago... " Kat Kusura reported, "As if that isn't strange enough, a dangerous wind has suddenly kicked up ominously around the school, ripping up trees in its wake..."

Suddenly, a blinding dark blood-red light flashed and the ground shook violently as something slammed into the ground...

When the dust settled, everyone gasped in terror... There stood a dark, molevent entity with long flowing black hair, shining black and blue armor, a black and blue kimono on, sharp knife like claws... And piercing glowing red eyes with teal blue irises... Another creature stood with long flowing white hair, razor sharp claws, fangs, and blood red eyes with gold irises... He wore a red kimono... Both were snarling and growling viciously... And Kat Kusura was getting everything on tape... Hearing the wind whipping so fiercely, the students and staff at Yamanaka high emerged from the school just as the creatures arrived and everyone was in a state of panic...

"Where is Kagome... " Koga snarled angrily...

Shaking to the very souls of her shoes, Kat Kusura stepped forward while the camera was rolling and tried to speak with a slight tremor in her voice...

"Uh... My name is... Kat Kusura... Who are you and why are you looking for Kagome?!" Kat asked shakily...

"IM KOGA... THE WOLF DEMON PRINCE... Koga said in a deep chilling demonic voice... "AND THIS IS INUYASHA, A DOG DEMON... WE SENSED THAT KAGOME WAS BEING INJURED AND WE FOLLOWED THE SCENT OF HER BLOOD... "

Kat Kusura gasped and backed away fearfully... Suddenly, Jorn burst through the trees and began to run when Koga and inuyasha stepped in front of his path, both snarling and bearing they're fangs viciously...

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" INUYASHA SNARLED ANGRILY...

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE... " KOGA SNARLED MENACINGLY, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?! "

"Nothing!" Jorn said shakily, " I haven't seen her!"

"YOUR LYING!" KOGA SNARLED, " YOUR COVERED HEAD TO TOE IN HER BLOOD!

"Please!" Jorn pleaded, " I'm sorry!"

Kat has the camera rolling as the demons began advancing towards Jorn, recording the entire event as it happened... By now, all the students and teachers had filed out of the school when they felt ground shake... Now they all watched in horror as the two terrifying beings went towards Jorn, unaware of the terrible wrong he had done to Kagome... Yuka, Eri and Yumi swallowed they're dear of the beings that were obviously demons, and ran into the woods in search of Kagome... It didn't take them long... Broken, bruised and almost unrecognizable, they found her laying limply in a pool of her own blood...

"Yumi!" Yuka cried, "Quickly! You and Eri go get Hojo! Tell him we need help getting Kagome to the school! Go to the nurses station and get a sheet that we can wrap around her as well... "

Eri and Yumi choked back they're sobs as they ran to get help while Yuka stayed by Kagome's side... She was barely breathing...

"What the hell did that monster do to you?!" Yuka chocked out...

"Yuka... " Kagome gasped...

"Kagome?!" Yuka cried, "Hold on, OK?! Eri and Yumi went to get help... You'll be OK!"

"Yuka... Take me to Koga and inuyasha... " Kagome gasped weakly, "If I don't stop them, they'll kill him... "

"So what!" Yuka asked angrily, "Look at what Jorn did to you! He deserves to die!"

"Yuka... " Kagome said weakly...

"Alright... I'll take you, but you'll have to wait until Eri and Yumi get back with Hojo, OK?" Yuka said worriedly...

Kagome nodded, gasping in pain... Meanwhile, Eri and Yumi burst out of the woods in tears... Asmara, Kagome's extra enemy, ran to meet them...

"Hey, what's going on?!" Asmara exclaimed worriedly, "Those demons are saying that Jorn did something to Kagome... They said he's covered head to toe in her blood... It can't... Jorn can be a jerk sometimes but I don't believe he'd ever really hurt someone..."

"Yes he did... Asmara... Kagome is in really bad shape..." Eri said on the verge of tears...

"Jorn pulled a knife on her... She's got very deep cuts front and back all over her body... " Yumi choked, "And she had blood in between her legs too... "

Asmara gasped and put her hand over her mouth...

"I want to help... " Asmara said shaking...

Eri and Yumi ran into the school with Asmara and ran to the nurses station... Without a word, they grabbed a peach colored sheet and raced out of the room before the nurse could stop them, they ran back outside and found Hojo scared out of his wits as he watched the two creatures take turns clawing at Jorn he tried to escape from them...

"Hojo!" Yumi cried frantically...

"Eri, Yumi! Asmara! Have you found Kagome?!" Hojo asked worriedly...

"Yeah... " Eri said bitterly, she's badly injured... Yuka asked us to come and get you because we can't lift her... "

"What are we waiting for then!" Hojo said angrily, "Let's go!"

"Hojo! Wait!" Eri exclaimed worriedly...

"What is it?!"Hojo aske irritatedly...

"Jorn almost raped her as well... " Eri said grimly...

"What... " Hojo asked worriedly...

"Jorn tried to rape her... " Eri said bitterly, "and he almost succeeded... You'll have to wait until Yumi and I get the sheet securely wrapped around her before you lift her up... And Hojo?"

"Yeah... "Hojo asked worriedly...

"It's really really really bad... " Eri said sadly...

Hojo just nodded and they all ran back to where Kagome was laying... Asmara was at a loss for words... She didn't used to like Kagome... But she couldn't even imagine wishing something this horrible happening to her worst enemy...

"Kagome... Please tell me Jorn didn't really do something this horrible to you... " Asmara whispered mournfully... "Please. Tell them they made a mistake... "

"Asmara..." Kagome gasped, "Can you... Please help me onto my side? I'm in so much pain... "

Asmara nodded her head numbly and carefully rolled her onto her side, not expecting the horrendous damage to Kagome's back... What she saw made her literally sick to her stomach... There, carved into Kagome's back deep enough to scar, was Jorn's name spelled out in large bloody block letters... It was written in letters big enough to take up her entire back... Asmara was so shaken by it that she opened her mouth... And screamed...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve : Koga's True Form

Koga and Inuyasha had Jorn cornered when suddenly they heard a young woman scream... Jorn was laying on the ground, his back torn to shreds from Koga's and Inuyasha's deadly claws, yet he still was trying to get away...

"Please... " Jorn pleaded hoarsely, his voice raw from his screams... " ICryssa don't want to die... I don't want to die... "

Koga and Inuyasha were just about to find out who the voice belonged to when suddenly, four young girls emerged from the forest, all with grim looks on they're faces... Inuyasha recognized three of them as Kagome's friends and started to ask if they were hurt... Until he saw a young man holding a bloody, beaten Kagome in his arms... Inuyasha and Koga both charged the young man without hesitation when the four girls huddled together around Hojo and Kagome to protect them... Both demons snarled ferociously as they drew near when one of the girls got angry and stuck her pointer finger in both they're faces and shook it as if she were scolding a naughty child...

"Before you decide to get any ideas about hurting Hojo, he didn't have anything to do with Kagome getting hurt!" Yuka said angrily, "If anything, Jorn's the one that deserves to die!"

Koga stepped towards the girls and they started to get scared until they noticed the genuine look of concern in his eyes...

"PLEASE... " KOGA SAID IN A DEMONIC VOICE, "OPEN THE CLOTH SO THAT I MAY SEE HOW SEVERELY SHE WAS INJURED... I NEED TO KNOW... "

Stepping forward and motioning for Hojo to come forward with Kagome in his arms, Yuka studied the wolf demon a few minutes before the realization struck her...

"You love her... " Yuka said in understanding...

Koga growled an affirmative and Yuka asked Hojo to stand beside her...

"I will show you, but only if you promise not to hurt us... We are some of Kagome's friends... "

Koga and Inuyasha both nodded and Yuka undid the sheet she'd tied around Kagome's body, but not before ordering Hojo to shield his eyes to keep Kagome's modesty in tact, and let the sheet fall open, unaware that Kat Kusura and her crew were still on school grounds filming... Koga and Inuyasha both began snarling angrily and let out angry howls, calling forth the most deadly demonic wind anyone had ever seen...

"YOUR KAGOME'S FRIENDS RIGHT?" INUYASHA GROWLED...

"We are... "Eri said fearlessly...

"GOOD... "KOGA GROWLED HIS VOICE BECOMING DEEPER, "THEN GET HER OUT OF HERE... BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL... "

Koga was beginning to lose the battle with his inner demon when he noticed quite a bit of blood smeared on Kagome's back... With his supernatural speed, Koga vanished and appeared right behind Hojo! Koga gently moved Kagome so that her back was exposed and roared...

"EVERYONE RUN!" INUYASHA SNARLED, "GET TO SAFETY NOW!"

Kat Kusura and her film crew watched in horror as a dark crimson light engulfed Koga and he shot up into the air, a roar ripping out of his throat so loud that it was deafening! Higher and higher he rose into the sky, his aura powerful and pulsing as it glowed around him... The mass of light grew bigger and bigger, a feeling of dark foreboding over the land...

"This... This is absolutely amazing! " Kat Kusura said in astonishment, "This wolf demon and dog demon are... Are obviously close friends to Kagome! And... And because of what happened to her, we are for the first time, able to witness a living breathing demon transform into his true form! This is incredible! "

Suddenly, a huge black paw with razor sharp claws descended to the ground... Followed by three more... eceryone began screaming in terror as a gigantic tail suddenly stretched out and began smashing trees and ripping some out of the ground... last but not least was a huge head that formed... There in all his fierce power and pure demonic energy stood the great and perful wolf demon prince in his true form... Koga threw his head back and howled an earpiercing howl, powerful enough that it shattered several car windows in the school parking lot...

"DAMN KOGA... I OW YOU AN APOLOGY... YOUR MORE POWERFUL THEN I FIGURED YOU'D BE..."INUYASHA GROWLED GRINNING...

Koga grinned, bearing his fangs and went to finish Jorn when he realized he was no where to be found... Koga snarled loudly, snapping his jaws angrily... Inuyasha began laughing when he realized the fool was trying to hide from a full blooded wolf demon and a very strong half demon who both had they're beasts unleashed... He had no chance of escaping alive... They would both see to it that his death would be painfully slow and torcherous... Koga continued to snarl and growl, snapping his jaws as he did so and inuyasha began to snarl and growl as well...

"This... This is unreal!" Kat Kusura said shaking, "I... It appears they are speaking to each other in a type of canine language!"

Kat and her film crew continued to film when inuyasha suddenly turned his blood red eyes in her direction and smiled, baring his fangs...

"YES WE ARE SPEAKING IN CANINE LANGUAGE..." INUYASHA GROWLED SMILING, " WANNA KNOW WHAT KOGA SAYS?! HE SAYS 'COME OUT, COME OUT, ITS TIME TO PLAY, FOR YOU WONT LIVE ANOTHER DAY...'"

Jorn was shaking with fear as the beasts continued they're search for him... Unaware that Jorn had ran to the side of the school where the water had collected in the barrel that the janiter had left out side last week when it had rained for about four days and nights...

'Please let there still be water in the damn thing!' Jorn thought frantically as he looked in the barrel... Much to his relief, there was about half a barrel... Wasting no time, Jorn quickly tipped the barrel over, soaking the loosely packed dirt of the ground and took his shoes and socks off, followed by his shirt, all of which were stained with Kagome's blood and threw them in the woods... He then used his feet to mix the dirt and water together to make a thick rich mud and quickly began rubbing it all over his face and body, hoping the smell of the minerals in it would confuse they're sensitive noses... Hearing they're loud growling drawing closer, Jorn ran and hid underneath one of the outside tables and held his breath as the ground shook with every step the giant wolf took...

Meanwhile, while koga was busy looking for Jorn, Yuka, Eri, Yumi, Hojo and Asmara made an attempt to sneak past him and get Kagome into the school to get medical attention for her wounds... Koga, however, caught a whiff of her scent moving and jumped in front of them, growling and bearing his fangs... Getting angry at the demons ignorance, Yuka marched up to him, to Yumi, Eri, Asmara, and Hojo's horror, and flicked him hard on the nose, causing Koga to rear back and whine as he turned his head sideways and looked at the spunky little female in surprise...

"Jorn is the one your after!" Yuka yelled angrily, " We are Kagome's friends! We are only trying to get her to the school where the nurse can dress her wounds, got it?!"

Koga turned his head again and walked slowly towards the group of girls huddled around the boy that had Kagome in his arms and let out a couple loud barks, then leaned over Hojo, causing him to shake as he lowered his nose and gently nuzzled Kagome a few times... Seeing that she wasn't being in any kind of distress surrounded by the girls and boy, he gave a satisfied bark and turned from them, sniffing the ground again... Taking that as his way of saying he trusts them with Kagome, the group quickly got Kagome into the school and raced to the nurses station... When the group of five burst through the door with a limp Kagome in they're arms, they had Nurse Anina Cryssa started and on her feet in an instant...

"Dear God!" Nurse Cryssa cried in horror, " What's happened to this girl?!"

The five students retold the gruesome tale of how Jorn had nearly succeeded at raping Kagome, but then some demons showed up thirsty for horns blood because of how badly he'd hurt Kagome...

"I believe you about Jorn hurting Kagome, for I've treated several girls that he's beaten and raped simply because he wanted them..." Nurse Cryssa said sadly, "But demons?! Come on now... There is no such thing!"

Without a word,Yuka, Eri, and Yumi shoved Nurse Cryssa to the window and pointed for her to look...

"If there is no such thing as demons, how do you explain that!" Yuka exclaimed pointing...

Nurse Cryssa gasped in shock and fear as she laid eyes on the enormous black wolf looming outside the school... As if sensing her looking at him, Koga lifted his head and his deep blood red eyes bore into hers...

'TAKE CARE OF KAGOME... PLEASE... DO NOT LET HER DIE...' A DEEP GROWLING VOICE SAID IN NURSE CRYSSA'S HEAD...

Nurse Cryssa gasped and looked at the giant wolf as he bowed and walked away, each footstep shaking the ground as he walked away... On the other side of town at the police station, Greg Garaysa, Jorn's father was watching some prisoners when Geana, a deputy in training, ran to him and grabbed him, trying her best to calm down and settle her heart rate...

"Greg! You've got to get to the school! Quick!" Geana said gasping for air...

"Geana!" Greg said grabbing her, "What's wrong?!"

"Its Jorn..." Geana said sadly, "He severely beat a female class mate of his and now demons are out to kill him to avenge her!"

"Geana..." Greg said calmly, "I know my son has gotten into some trouble before... But he would hurt a woman... I raised him better then that..."

Greg turned around as if to dismiss her when Geana slapped in the face, the sound echoing off the walls...

"DO NOT ACT LIKE HE'S INNOCENT!" Geana yelled angrily, "IM NOT STUPID! I pulled his file... I saw all the charges he's had on him... Domestic violence, attempted rape, theft, I saw it all... You can't keep defending him!"

"There are no demons... Geana, its probably just a couple classmates trying to rough him up a little is all... Besides, he told me that every girl he did that with begged for him to... He is quite popular with the ladies..." Greg mused...

"What about the photographic evidence of these crimes..." Geana said angrily throwing the photos on Greg's desk...

Greg Garaysa picked up the photos with shaking hands as he looked at each one... Gemma Kuriko, 4 broken ribs... A punctured lung... Two black eyes... Multiple large gashes all over her body, looked like they were made by a knife... Blood between her legs... Greg swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat... The next one was Kina Yusiho, same injuries as the first girl... The list went on and on... Nara Mayako... Kara Hariya... Reena Mareyah... All had identical injuries...

"This..." Greg said angrily, "Doesn't prove my son is a rapist..."

Geana closed her eyes sadly and pulled out some more pictures... Geana and Greg had been dating for six months now and recently she had moved in with him and his son...

"Those are pictures you've seen already?!" Geana asked astonished.

"Of course! Its been an on going investigation! Not one of those girls ever accused Jorn of doing those horrible things!" Greg said angrily...

"Greg... Ifound these in Jorn's room... He stole these from his file a few hours after each crime was committed... I'm afraid it was him who hurt all those innocent girls..." Geana said sadly as she handed over the missing photos of the girls...

Greg gasped in horror... Each of the girls in each photo had her back facing the camera... And each one had big angry deep cuts all the way down they're bodies... But was even more nightmarish was the name carved into each girls back in huge bloody letters... J... O... R... N...

"Oh my son..." Greg gasped feeling ill, "What the hell have you done..." Greg cursed, " But... Why have none of them come forward?!"

"They each had younger siblings whome Jorn threatened to hurt in order to keep the girls from talking... They all moved away to different towns to get a fresh start... And as for your theory about demons not exhisting..." Geana quickly got up and turned the TV on channel five news...

The first thing that Greg Garaysa saw on theTV was the humungus black wolf with blood red eyes... Its giant paws each the size of a car!

"Dear God!" Greg stammered, "My sons in trouble!"

Without a word, Greg threw his coat on and raced out to his car, a terrified Geana hot on his heals... Just Geana got outside Greg got into his car and sped away... Geana got into her car and kicked it into high gear, spreading down the road after him in hot pursuit... When both vehicles got there, both Greg and Geana got out and stared in awe at the giant creature towering over them... Greg started towards the beast, raising his hands to show he meant him no harm... The beast growled and stared at him with blood red eyes... Koga walked towards the human man and bent his head down towards him, sniffing suspiciously... Realizing the man carried a scent that was somewhat familiar, Koga snarled and snapped his jaws at the man...

"Please!" Greg pleaded, "I know I smell familiar! Its because my son is the one who hurt the young lady... But please! I know what he did was wrong, but don't take my only child from me! Please!"

Koga snarled and snapped his jaws, he would not back down... If this human wanted to stand in his way of getting Kagome avenged, then he will die with his son...

"Please!" Geana cried running in front of Greg, "Please! You must understand!"

Koga had heard enough! He snarled and with one massive paw, nocked the two humans out of his way and into a large nearby tree... Jorn saw his father sail through the air as well as Geana and it was up to him to make his decision... His life? Or his fathers life and the life of his girlfriend? There was no thinking it through... Jorn's decision was final... Standing from his hiding place, he called to the wolf demon...

"Hey!" Jorn yelled " I know it means nothing... But I am sorry for hurting Kagome... Please... Do not hurt my family... I except my death... Just don't hurt them! Please..."

Koga snarled and moved towards Jorn... Geana and Greg both cried out and ran to stop the huge demon when inuyasha jumped in the way...

"SORRY..." INUYASHA GROWLED, " BUT YOUR SON'S FATE IS SEALED... I CAN'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY..."

Greg an Geana watched in horror as Jorn got down on his knees, ready to except his fate when Asmara cried out frantically...

"Please!" Asmara screamed, " Somebody stop this!"

Suddenly a blinding light flashed inside the school and everyone stared in awe and wonder...

"Oh my goodness..." Kat gasped, "Now what?!"

END CHAPTER...

OH WOW, WONDER WHAT THAT LIGHT WAS? GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Kagome's Forgiving Heart

When the light receded, Kagome stood in front of Jorn protectively with her arms out... Even though he had indeed done a great evil to her... She could not find it in her heart to seek vengeance... Kagome stood dressed in a beautiful gown of peach silk, it was one of the arts departments costumes for the many school plays Yamanaka High had performed over the years... Yuka had gotten it from the costume closet to dress Kagome in since Jorn had destroyed her clothes... Now she stood in elegant splendor, bathed in pure white light as she stood face to face with Koga's true form... Still feeling the pain of her injuries she had just recently sustained, Kagome swayed a little on her feet as she stood her ground...

"Koga... I know your angry about what Jorn did to me..." Kagome said calmly, " And I know that you want to avenge me... But I can't let you kill him..."

"KAGOME!" INUYASHA GROWLED, " LOOK AT WHAT THAT BASTARD DID TO YOU! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT US TO ALLOW HIM TO LIVE?! YOU CAN BARELY WALK BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"I know... But I can't let you kill him..." Kagome said, addressing Koga as well, " Please... Revenge is never the answer..."

"KAGOME..." INUYASHA GROWLED, "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO FORGIVE HIM AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO YOU?!"

" I haven't forgiven him yet..." Kagome said sadly, " But I'm going to try... Please Koga... Don't..."

Koga growled and snarled at Jorn, who was cowering behind Kagome, then he let out a whine and bent his huge head down and gently nuzzled her...

"I know... It does hurt a lot..." Kagome gasped tiredly, " But flesh wounds heal with time..."

Kagome took one last shuddering breath before the pain became too much to bear and Kagome passed out as the darkness from the pain and horror she'd endured finally claimed her... Inuyasha started to run and catch her, but Koga was closer and faster... Using his long fluffy tail, Koga caught kagome and gently wrapped it around her, cushioning her as he lifted her to his back... Keeping his tail wrapped securely around her, Koga got up and started to leave when Kagome's friends ran to stop him...

" Please wait!" Yuka cried out, " She's been hurt really bad... If you move her, her wounds will get worse! There's a place here called a hospital... If you let us take her there, we can get her the help she needs..."

Koga nodded and barked... Meanwhile, at the elementary school Kagome's kid brother went to, the teachers and students were all staring at the TV in horror... Souta, recognizing inuyasha, got up and raced to the school office without a word... When he got there, he grabbed the phone on the principals desk without even bothering to ask and quickly dialed mom and grandpa... His mom picked up on the third ring, unaware of what had happened to Kagome...

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi said happily, " Higurashi residents, Hiyuke speaking?"

"Mom!" Soata exclaimed, "Kagome is hurt! Inuyasha and another demon are at the school! She's really in bad shape! I'll meet you there OK?!"

"Souta! What?!" Mrs. Higurashi cried, "Sweety, wait!"

"I'll see you there mom! Love you!" Souta exclaimed...

Hiyuke Higurashi tried to talk to Soata but he'd already hung up the phone... Feeling a cold fear grip her heart, she called her father and they quickly drove to the school, gasping in terror when they laid eyes on the gigantic beast... Souta ran to them when he saw them get out and threw his arms around his mother and grandfather...

"Mom!" Soata cried.

"Souta!" Hiyuke cried, "Sweety its going to be alright."

Hiyuke held her son close as they nerviously began to make they're way towards the schools interence... Koga looked at them and growled when they got closer, he didn't know they were Kagome's family and inuyasha had followed Kagome's friends into the school earlier so that he could keep an eye on her while Koga stood guard outside the school...

"Please..." Hiyuke Higurashi asked in a gentle voice, "Kagome is my daughter... I need to take her to a hospital... They can medicate her wounds and get her feeling better sooner, ok?"

Koga let out a loud bark and looked at Souta and Grandpa Higurashi...

"Thats my little boy Souta, he's Kagome's little brother, and the elderly man here is my father... Souta and Kagome's Grandfather..." Hiyuke Higurashi said smiling, " We just want to check on Kagome and get her wounds treated..."

Koga nodded and allowed Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather to go into the school... Kagome was still in the nurses office, waiting on the ambulance to get there... Hiyuke, Grandpa, and Souta quietly walked into the nurses office and gasped when they saw Kagome all bandaged up with large bluish black bruises all over her face and what looked like hand print shaped bruises around her neck... Hiyuke gasped and ran towards her daughter when Inuyasha growled and jumped in front of her...

"STAY AWAY FROM HER HUMAN!" Inuyasha snarled...

"Inuyasha..." Hiyuke cried, " It's me... Kagome's mother... "

"Mrs. Higurashi..." Inuyasha said calming a bit, "What are you doing here?! "

Hiyuke was a bit startled seeing inuyasha with red eyes instead of his usual kind topaz eyes... Something happened to cause Inuyasha's transformation, and she had a feeling it had to do with her daughter being so badly injured...

"Inuyasha... What exactly happened to my daughter... " Hiyuke asked worriedly...

"Jorn tried to rape her... " Yuka said angrily...

That was when Hiyuke realized that Kagome's friends were there as well... Normally a very sweet, kind hearted person by nature, she felt a terrible rage boil within her... Grabbing her cell phone and turning on her heel, Hiyuke Higurashi stormed out into the hallway and dialed Greg Garaysa's cell number... They were good friends in elementary school and, since Greg had started dating her best friend, Geana, they had become very close... When Greg's son Jorn had began dating Kagome, Hiyuke was thrilled, hoping the kids would hit it off well enough to combine they're families later on... But to think that boy would do something like this to her daughter?! A girl who's nothing but kind and good hearted by nature?! Hiyuke Higurashi was furious! Pacing back and forth, she waited for Greg to pick up the phone, which, he answered on the fourth ring...

"Hey Hiyuke, how are you doing?! " Greg said, unaware of why Hiyuke was calling.

"Not good and not happy... " Hiyuke said angrily.

Greg was instantly standing stiff as a board, he was still quite sore from the incident with the giant wolf demon, but he instantly realized that something was off about her...

"Hiyuke... What is it?" Greg asked worriedly.

"Tell me something Greg... " Hiyuke said trying to stay calm, "Did you hear about the young girl that was nearly raped today?!"

"Yeah... I had no idea my son was even capable of doing such a terrible thing... " Greg said in disgust, "I am truly sorry for the girl and her family... It must have been so terrible... "

There was suddenly silence on the other line for a while and as the minutes ticked by, Greg began to feel very uneasy... Finally, after feeling as if he'd go mad unless someone vegan talking again, Greg broke the silence...

"Hiyuke... Who was it that Jorn hurt?" Greg asked as the icy fingers of dread constricted his heart...

"Come to the school nurses office and see for yourself... " Hiyuke said bitterly...

Greg waited a few minutes to see if she would tell him... But the phone went dead... Hiyuke had already hung up the phone... Greg looked at Geana, who gave him a worried look... Without a word, both took Jorn firmly by the arm to ensure he wouldn't escape, and hurried to the nurses office where they were both in for the shock of they're lives... When they walked in, the first thing they saw was Kagome's bruised face and the dark angry bruise around her throat...

"Dear God... " Greg choked out, "Kagome?!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen : Kagura Through The Well

Kagome's Era...

Greg stood in horror as he saw with dawning horror that not only had Jorn done something so disgustingly gruesome to an innocent young woman... But someone who he new her mother was friends with his father since school was enough to make his blood boil! He remembered babysitting Kagome as a child! She and Jorn had even played together! But then they moved to the other side of the city and they had quit talking... Then when Jorn was excepted into Yamanaka High last year, he decided to move closer to where the school was and he ran into Hiyuke one day when he and Geana were out shopping... They'd all had such a wonderful time catching up and rendering the past... To think Jorn would choose to hurt her of all people... Unable to hold back his fury, Greg spun around and punched Jorn hard in the face...

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Greg yelled angrily, " Do you not remember how you two used to play together as children?!"

Jorn was dumbfounded... He recalled playing with a cute little girl with chocolate brown eyes and long silky black hair... But he couldn't recall her name... It couldn't have been Kagome, could it?!

"I'm sorry to have to do this Greg... " Hiyuke Higurashi said sadly, her anger deminnished, " But I want to press charges... I'm sorry... "

Heart broken at the cruelty and brutality his son had used to inflict such pain on Kagome, Greg bowed his head...

"No... I'm sorry... " Greg choked on a sob, " I'll see to it... I'll do whatever it takes to get him help as well... He's beyond disturbed... "

Greg glared at his son, ready to choke the life from him, when to everyone's surprise, Kagome spoke...

"That's why I couldn't let Koga and Inuyasha kill him... I remembered us being friends as kids... " Kagome said gasping in pain... " He was so sweet when we were kids... I was hoping that he was still that sweet little boy deep down... "

Jorn was beginning to choke on the tears that were threatening to come out...

'How could I have been so stupid?!' Jorn thought in despair, ' When everyone else picked on me, she was always the one who stood up for me... '

Jorn started towards the bed when inuyasha growled and grabbed him by his throat...

"Don't you ducking go near her!" inuyasha snarled angrily...

"Inuyasha... " Kagome said...

Inuyasha growled and threw Jorn to the ground at the foot of her bed... Seeing this might be his only chance, Jorn fell to his knees at her bedside and let all his emotions loose...

"I'm so sorry!" Jorn said as he cried in despair, " I remember now... How much I cared about you when we were little... It was a terrible mistake... Can... Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I want to... But every friendship takes time to build... What you did... It hurt me so badly and caused me so much pain, I could barely stand it... But if you get help and try to change and be the great friend you were when we were little, I think over time... " Kagome said smiling, "We can be the friends we were meant to be... "

Jorn felt light and happy, even as his father and his girlfriend Geana led him away in handcuffs... Shortly after Jorn was led away, they heard the sirens from the ambulance and got Kagome ready as three men in black denim uniforms came into the nurses office carrying a stretcher... They took Kagome's pulse, checked her heart rate, took her temperature and checked her for any signs of anemia due to her losing so much blood from her wounds... They carefully stood her up on her feet, which kind of annoyed her. She wasn't a child... And that's exactly what she intended to let them know...

"You know, you guys don't have to treat me like I'm gonna shatter any minute... I'm not a kid you know!" Kagome said aggravated, "it's just a few cuts... "

Kagome swayed away the paramedics and stoop up quickly on her own...

"See?!" Kagome gasped slightly at the pain, "I'm perfectly fi... Ah!"

Kagome suddenly cried out as every one of the cuts bust open, soaking every one of her bandages through...

"Get her to the ambulance!"One of the paramedics shouted frantically.

Before inuyasha could protest, they'd already ushered Kagome out on a stretcher, her friends and family close behind... Hiyuke and Grandpa Higurashi quickly got into the car and started to speed after the ambulance when Soata yelled after them...

"Hey! Wait for me!" Soata exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Soata, sweetie, but your sister is gravely injured, Yuka?" Hiyuke called.

Yuka rushed over to the car and looked in worriedly.

"Yes ma'am?!" Yuka asked in concern.

"Can you, Eri, and Yumi take Soata home and stay with him until grandpa and I get home?!" Hiyuke asked worriedly.

"Sure thing Mrs. Higurashi... Well be happy to keep him safe... Let us know the minute you hear anything... Please?" Yuka asked.

"Of course dear... " Hiyuke said kindly.

Koga growled when he saw the strange humans putting Kagome into a strange looking beast, and jumped at the beast snarling at the humans inside..

Inuyasha began growling and barking at Koga in the inu demon language, and since wolves were kind of canines too, Koga could understand him... Hearing that the humans were wanting to take her to the hospital place so Kagome would get better, Koga backed up and let them pass... Getting ready to follow them, Koga began running when he heard what sounded like a child crying... Following the sound back to the school, Koga spotted the little boy that was Kagome's brother, being led by the hand by the three human females he'd seen earlier... Souta was in such despair over seeing his sister so severely injured that he just sat down in the middle of the road and cried... Koga went over to the little boy and gently bumped the girls out of the way...

" Hey!" Yuka cried angrily, " I almost fell!"

Koga whined a bit and turned his big black head down to the little boy who began sniffling as he looked up at the giant wolf...

"Your Kagome's friend, right?!" Soata asked sadly.

Koga whined and laid his head down next to the boy...

"I'm Soata, Kagome's little brother... " Soata said as the tears began to fall again, "I'm scared for my sister... Mom and grandpa won't let me be with her... I promise not to get in the way!"

Koga stood up and barked a few times...

"What are you trying to say?" Yumi asked worriedly.

Koga gave a strange purr like growl, and using his huge fluffy tail, lifted one by one, Yuka Eri, Yumi, and Soata onto his massive back!

"What are you doing?! " Eri squealed.

"I think he's taking us to Kagome!" Soata said excitedly.

All of them squealed as Koga raised up to his full height and took off at a dead run towards the hospital... At the hospital, Kagome was immediately put into ICU where she would be given round the clock care until she wakes up... Unfortunately, it would be quite some time before that happens...

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era...

Kagura flew through the air, tired and worn out from her long journey... She did not remember how long it was that she'd traveled, but she new that it had been at least two weeks since she'd left home... She was flying through the air when a huge flaming bird dove at her from nowhere! Kagura screamed as the bird caught her kimono on fire... Growling angrily, Kagura gritted her teeth and scowled at the beast...

"You wanna fight?!" Kagura said angrily, "You got it!"

Kagura summoned her dance of blades which the bird swiftly dodged and swooped back around, knocking her off her feather... Kagura screamed as she fell... Down, down, down... To the village far below... The darkness of unconsciousness claimed her long before she hit the ground... Falling right into the bone eaters well...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Naraku's Journey

Kagome's Era one week later...

Kagura was in a dark place when she awoke... The sound of a child crying drawing her curiosity, she quickly and easily jumped from the well she'd fallen into and quickly went to find the source of the crying... It wasn't hard to spot the child huddled near a large tree on the grounds of what looked like a temple... Thinking of helpless she felt when she saw her sister Kanna shedding tears over they're masters illness, Kagura knelt down and placed a gentle hand on his should... The boy jerked and looked up in fear when saw the woman staring at him with breath taking blood red eyes...

"Easy now... " Kagura said soothingly, "Why are you crying little one?"

The boy looked at her and quickly wiped his tears on the sleeve of the strange kimono he wore...

"My name is Soata... My sister was badly hurt by someone who I thought cared about her... But he just wanted to hurt her!" Soata exclaimed worriedly, "She's been unconscious for over a week now!"

"Do not worry... I'm sure your sister will be OK... " Kagura said smiling, then she frowned, looking around... " Where am I exactly? "

This is our time... Your a demon from the feudal era, right?" Soata asked...

"I'm a demon... My name is Kagura... " Kagura said bowing.

Soata smiled.

"Thanks for talking to me... Since sis has been in the hospital, no one talks to me... They're all worried about her... I'm really scared for her... She was bleeding so much... " Soata said through new tears... "I know brothers and sisters are supposed to fight all the time... I really care slot about her... I just don't want my friends to call me stupid or say I'm a sissy for caring about my sister... "

"Oh no... Just because you care about your sister doesn't make you strange or stupid... It makes you a good brother... " Kagura said smiling, "One that your sister is very lucky to have indeed... "

"You mean that?!" Soata exclaimed beaming a smile, "You really think so?!"

Kagura nodded and smiled, patting his shoulder...

"Thanks Kagura!" Soata exclaimed, "Your a great friend!"

Before Kagura could react to what Soata had said, he flung his arms around Kagura and hugged her tightly... Kagura gasped as she was filled was such an amazing warmth, it rendered her speechless... When she didn't say anything, Soata pulled away and looked up at her with concern in his intelligent dark brown eyes...

"Hey Kagura?" Soata asked timidly, "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?!"

Kagura snapped out of her trance and looked at the who'd called her friend...

"No, no dear... I'm not mad... Just not used to being shown such kindness... " Kagura said wiping away some tears that had fallen, " No one has ever wanted me as a friend... "

Soata smiled and hugged Kagura once more, only this time, Kagura hugged him back... Suddenly, an idea struck her and she smiled widely at Soata...

"Tell me something Soata..." Kagura asked smiling, "Have you ever been... Flying?"

A few minutes later Soata was flying through the air at top speed, the wind whipping through his hair... He laughed and held tightly as Kagura controlled her giant feather and made it do a loop de loop...

"This is so amazing!" Soata exclaimed over the roar of the wind, " But why would you want to take me flying?! Your a grown powerful demon! I'm just a stupid kid... "

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kagura said smiling, "I don't have very many friends... So I'm happy to do what ever I can to help you feel better... "

They went flying several times that day, and later, Soata introduced Kagura to his grandpa... Hiyuke went grocery shopping earlier that day and had yet to return, meaning she was probably at the hospital checking on Kagome... Koga was still in his true form and had been guarding the hospital, only allowing in the injured, or people who were there to visit ill family and friends... Taking quite a liking to Kagome's mother, Koga wagged his tail and nudged her playfully when she got out of her car...

"Hello to you too dear, " Hiyuke said sweetly, " Still keeping a close eye on my baby girl I see... "

Koga whined and let out a loud bark, which Hiyuke laughed at...

"Your so sweet to guard her... You must care a great deal about my daughter... " Hiyuke said gently petting his silky fur, " Thank you so much... "

Koga whined and gently nudged her again with his big head...

"will you go back to your human form once Kagome starts getting better?" Hiyuke asked as she petted him a bit longer...

Koga nodded... Hiyuke petted him once more and more proceeded to go into the hospital to see her daughter... Once Kagome woke up, Hiyuke was planning to let Koga and inuyasha take her back to the feudal era for a week or so... Despite the fact that she was kind to Jorn, Hiyuke knew that deep down, Kagome was still very much afraid of what Jorn had done and it was only a matter of time before Kagome would feel the dramatic impact of what happened to her, get to her... She needed to get away from here for a while... Later that evening, grandpa was reading the paper while Soata was trying to explain to Kagura what TVs and video games were...

"See Kagura, the TV has what's called TV shows on it... They are sort of like plays that people make up... " Soata was trying to explain...

"It's so fascinating... " Kagura said mesmerized, "What types of plays can you watch?!"

"Action, adventure, war, comedy, romance... " Soata named each one off, "We got movies too, wanna watch one?"

"Yeah... Romance sounds nice... " Kagura said smiling.

Soata made a silly face, teasing her about her choice but went ahead and popped a movie in the DVD player and hit play... Kagura sat entranced as the movie started out with a little girl playing games with her father... It told how the little girl and her father loved each other very much, but her father decided that his little girl needed someone else besides him... So he married a duchess who had two daughters of her own... Everything seemed fine... Until the little girl's father suddenly died from s heart attack... Kagura of course, had never heard of one before, so Soata explained to her that a heart attack was when a person's heart is sick and stops working... Kagura was horrified, but continued to watch as the story continued to unfold... As the story went on, the little girl endured horrible treatment from her step mother and step sisters, made to scrub the floors and do everything for them... She was treated worse then a slave... It was sweet though, because once the girl became a woman, she became friends with some adorable little animals and loved to sing to them... The girl's name was Cinderella... Once day, one of the kings men arrived at Cinderella's house to bestow a royal invitation to all the young women of the house. The king was throwing a ball, so that his son could find a bride... Cinderella was told that if she got all of her chores done and found something suitable to wear, she would be allowed to attend... When it was time for the ball, the step mother and step sisters were about to go out the door when Cinderella came running down the stars in a beautiful pink and white ball gown... The step mother complimented her on the sash and beads her step sisters had thrown out earlier, saying they gave the gown just the right touch. Becoming furious, Cinderella's step sisters tore Cinderella's dress to pieces before heading to the ball, leaving Cinderella alone with her sorrow... She raced into the woods and flung herself down next to a stone bench and cried...

Kagura continued to watch as Cinderella's fairy god mother transformed her ragged dress into a gown fit for a queen and sent her to the ball... When the movie ended with the prince marrying Cinderella, despite her being poor, the prince fell madly in love with her and they lived happily ever after... Kagura sighed with stars in her eyes...

"Oh... " Kagura sighed, "What a lovely story... I'd love to have a happy ending like that... "

Instantly, an image of her dancing around the forest under the glittering silver stars with the handsome and distinguished Lord Sesshomaru came to mind... Oh he was soo handsome!

Soata rolled his eyes... After a few minutes, Hiyuke walked into her home and went into the kitchen to put her groceries away... Kagura looked at Soata in confusion...

"Soata, I your grandfather went to lie down for a bit... " Kagura said in confusion.

"Yeah. " Soata said, "He did. Mom's back from the hospital. Hey mom! We're in the livingroom!"

Hiyuke went into the livingroom with a bright smile on her face...

"Hi Soata, how are you doing sweetie? " Hiyuke asked sweetly.

"I'm OK mom. Feeling a lot better since I made a new friend... This is Kagura... " Soata said clinging to Kagura's hand, " She fell into the well and ended up here... She helped me feel a lot better... How's sis doing?"

"Oh, she's doing much better, dear, she should be home in a few days... " Hiyuke said sweetly.

Hiyuke then turned to Kagura and looked her over, smiling kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagura, was it?" Hiyuke said sweetly.

Kagura looked at the woman for the first time and gasped...

'That woman!' Kagura thought to herself frantically, ' She's the one Naraku was having nightmares about!'

Kagura herself a bit and nodded.

"Yes... It's very nice to meet you my lady... " Kagura said bowing respectfully.

"Oh no no! None of that now dear. You can call me Hiyuke... Have you already met my father?!" Hiyuke asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Soata's grandfather?" Kagura asked. " Yes, he's a sweet old man... "

Kagura smiled fondly, remembering what Souta's grandpa had said when he first saw her...

"He didn't try to exercise you or anything?" Hiyuke asked in shock, recalling when inuyasha first paid them a visit..

"No... Actually, he said the sweetest thing to me when I told him that Soata said about me being a demon was true... " Kagura said smiling, " He said I looked more like an angel then a demon... Even though my eyes are crimson... It was a very sweet thing to say... It was very nice meeting you all... But my father is I'll. I must go... "

Kagura got up from the couch and started to leave when Soata flung himself into her arms...

"Please don't go! I just met you!" Soata said as tears streamed down his face, "I wanted you to meet sis!"

"I know dear... But I need to get back to my father... " Kagura said sadly.

"Kagura, why don't you stay for dinner... Then you go home, ok? It's been a while since I've been able to cook for a new friend... " Hiyuke said smiling.

Later that evening, after having a big dinner of fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, fried cabbage and homemade cheesecake for dessert, Kagura said her goodbyes after Soata, his mother, Hiyuke, and his grandfather walked her to the well house...

"You'd better come and see us again, Ms. Kagura... " Grandpa warned sternly, " We're your friends after all... "

Kagura nodded, delighting in the hugs that all three gave her and said a final farewell before jumping down the well and vanishing in a flash of blue light...

Back in the feudal era...

Kagura had made it safely back and had gotten out of the well, just as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were heading back to Keade's village... Immediately upon seeing Kagura, Sango and Miroku got into a defensive fighting stance, and awaited for Kagura to attack... But... The attack never came...

"Hello... " Kagura said smiling instead, " How are two doing this evening?"

"I... I beg your pardon?!" Miroku asked in shock...

""The stars... It's so beautiful... Are you two out for some fresh air?" Kagura asked smiling.

"We just finished gathering herbs for our friend Kaede... " Sango said said with a puzzled look on her face...

" Oh... " Kagura said pleasantly, " Well, maybe once you give the herbs to your friend, you go for a walk together... It's too beautiful to go to bed just yet... Have a lovely evening... "

As Kagura began to leave, Shippo suddenly jumped on to her shoulder without warning and sniffed a few times...

"Kagura?" Shippo asked timidly.

"Yes little fox?" Kagura asked patting his head.

"I like the way you smell... " Shippo said shyly.

Kagura picked little Shippo up and hugged him before setting him back down on the ground...

"Thank you sweetie, your very sweet... "Kagura said smiling.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other as Kagura tossed one of her feathers into the air and rode the winds away from the village, her face a mask of peace and serenity... They all couldn't help but wonder what had gotten in to her... Suddenly, Shippo spoke up, breaking the silence...

"She's not evil anymore... " Shippo said watching the sky, "Her scent has changed too... It doesn't smell like miasma anymore... She smells like roses and rain...

"It's strange... " Miroku said scratching his head, "I didn't sense any evil aura around her what so ever... Very strange indeed... "

Later that night, kagura was about thirty miles away from Naraku's castle when a strange feeling of dread overcame her... Picking up speed, she got to the castle in about a half an hour and burst through the doors... After searching every room and and every hallway and coming up empty, Kagura began to panic...

"Naraku!" Kagura shouted, " Naraku! Where are you?! "

"He's not here... " Kanna said sadly, "He's gone... "

"Gone?!" Kagura asked worriedly, " What do mean gone?"

"After you left, Naraku's nightmares got worse... Unable to stand it any longer, he set out on a journey to find Boksuno the demon Tree... " Kanna said sadly, "Only he knows what Naraku's dreams could mean... "

End chapter...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen : Boksuno The Demon Tree And Naraku's Visions

Five days later...

Naraku has been walking for five days without rest or sleep... He was beginning to see the woman in his dreams every where he looked, his lack of sleep and state of worry was not helping him either... He was weakening... He could barely focus on the task at hand as he wondered aimlessly around the countryside looking for the wise demon tree...

' Boksuno... ' Naraku thought to himself, ' I hope that you can give me aid in my despair and tell me how to stop my dream from becoming reality... I need peace... I need that woman safe from harm... '

Naraku really didn't have much reason to eat, but his body needed nutrients to sustain him... So he wondered, stumbling along until he came to a large Grove of fruit trees... Feeling himself becoming increasingly dizzy, Naraku sat down to rest a few minutes before slowly climbing up the trunk of a large peach tree, he picked several sweet looking fruits and stuck them into his kimono... There were also pairs and almond trees nearby, so Naraku picked several of each and sat down to eat his meal, unaware that someone was watching him... Kikyo watched in surprise as Naraku began eating the various fruits and nuts he'd picked...

'Naraku?! What on earth is he up to?!' Kikyo wondered in shock...

Kikyo walked towards Naraku with her arrow drawn...

"Naraku... What are you scheming... " Kikyo asked suspiciously...

"I am plotting nothing... Lady Kikyo, only wishing to find whatever I can to aid me..." Naraku said sadly, "It's my burden to bare... "

"Are you not going to try and kill me once more?" Kikyo asked in shock, "Nothing's ever stopped you in the past... "

"That was the past... " Naraku said looking away, "I've got something far more important to do... "

"And what would that be Naraku?!" Kikyo said with sudden venom in her voice, " Kill children?! Terrorize innocent villagers?!"

"No... " Naraku said sadly.

"What then?!" Kikyo hissed, "What are you planning?!"

"I need to know where I can find Boksuno... " Naraku said, his eyes closed...

Kikyo was stunned momentarily...

"Why?" Kikyo asked, "What knowledge could you possibly gain from Boksuno?!"

"It's not your concern... " Naraku said tiredly.

It was as if all the fight had gone out of him...

'What could be ailing him so much that he would refuse to even fight me?!' Kikyo wondered... 'Is Naraku... Could he be dying?!'

"You'll find Boksuno in the black forest, west of the ox tiger... " Kikyo said...

Kikyo then vanished just as swiftly as she'd appeared... Naraku smiled to himself...

"Thank you... Lady Kikyo... " Naraku said...

After a little more rest, he headed west to the Black Forest near the Ox Tiger...

Back in Kagome's time...

Kagome had finally woken up and was eating breakfast when a nurse burst into her room unannounced...

"Shya! What is it?!" Kagome gasped worriedly.

"I know it's against protocol dear, but that wolf demon outside is tearing up the hospital grounds! Not even the other demon can calm him!" Shya said frantically.

"It's alright Shya, he's just worried about me is all... Once he sees I'm OK, I'm sure he'll calm down... " Kagome said smiling reassuringly.

Despite still being in quite a lot of pain, kagome carefully got up and dressed in the gown nurse Shya had washed for her since the hospital gown was far too revealing to wear out in public... Brushing her hair out until it shown, Kagome pleated her hair into a neat braid and went out to great a very large Koga... Kagome had forgotten that in his anger, he'd gone full demon... Kagome cautiously walked up to the giant wolf, hoping that if it really was him, he would recognize her and not try to kill her...

"Um... Koga?" Kagome asked nervously.

Koga backed out a loud bark and immediately began nuzzling her with his big silky head...

"It is you!" Kagome said giggling, "You got big!"

Koga wagged his tail and raised his head up proudly.

"Well, I'm feeling better now, so... Can you go back to your other form please?!" Kagome asked sweetly.

Koga barked once more as a swirling vortex of demonic energy engulfed him, neither aware as, once again, Kat Kusura was hiding close by, her film crew filming silently... Kagome watched as the vortex began to grow smaller... When the vortex faded away, there stood the Koga she remembered... Walking up to her, Koga purred happily as she allowed him to embrace her, the way a mate would... Koga nuzzled her neck for a bit, making Kagome feel a bit dizzy from the sensation... Kagome sighed... Even she didn't love Koga the way he wished her to, she still cared very deeply for him as a friend... Kagome laid her head against the silky smooth skin of his chest...

'Wait! Since when does Koga go without his armor?!' Kagome gasped to herself...

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her eyes travel over Koga's body... Kagome gasped and covered her eyes... Her face instantly stained blood red and she screamed...

Koga laughed, a deep demonic rumbling growl...

"Uh... Koga... Can... You please get some clothes on?!" Kagome squeaked nervously...

Instead of listening right away, Koga pulled her to him in another warm embrace, his chest rumbling as he felt Kagome's heart speed up rapidly... Kagome looked into Koga's eyes and gasped when she realized the whites were still dark crimson...

"Koga?! Your still in your demon form?!" Kagome asked worriedly...

Koga growled a low purr like growl once more and before she could stop him, captured her lips in a warm deep kiss... Kagome's head spun... She kept telling herself to stop him... Do something... But instead, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck... Kagome gasped when she felt Koga lick her bottom lip, requesting interence. Kagome didn't hesitate to let him in... She was still in quite a lot of pain and Koga being around really was a comfort to her... Admittedly, she enjoyed the kiss as well... While inuyasha was indeed a good friend, she just couldn't bare the thought of being rejected by him yet again... So she'd hardened her heart, afraid that, if she opened herself up, hoping to find love again, it would tear her soul apart if she ever had to deal with a broken heart again... So, when Koga pulled away to look at her flushed cheeks and smiled a warm smile, she simply smiled and put her hands on her hips... And turned around to avoid seeing his naked body...

"OK... You kissed me... Can you please put some clothes on now?!" Kagome asked embarrassed...

Kagome heard another deep chuckle and turned around to see Koga fully clothed in a regal light blue kimono with black pants and boots and dark turquoise blue and black armor on... But the most amazing detail of all was his long flowing black hair... It must have come loose during his transformation because his flowing silky hair hung down his back, ending just above his waist... Kagome blushed all over again... Of course, being a woman, Kat Kusura was quite happy about Koga not having any clothes on... His body was nothing but hard packed muscles...

"If only I could find a true love like that... " Kat said sighing...

Kat watched as the now fully clothed Koga pulled Kagome into his arms once more and kissed her yet again... Kagome tried... She truly tried not to give in to her hopes of Koga's feelings being true... But after the ordeal she'd gone through, she needed to be loved... So she let him continue to kiss her senseless... After they're second kiss, Shya came running out waving some paper work at Kagome...

"Kagome! The doctor says you can go home! All you have to do is sign these papers!" Shya said happily.

"Gladly!" Kagome said happily...

Kagome sighed the papers and handed them over to Shya, then turned to look at Koga with a shy smile...

"Do you want to walk me home?" Kagome asked shyly.

Koga gave what sounded to Kagome like an approving growl and quickly swept her up into his strong arms... Kagome squeaked at how fast he'd picked her up, issuing a deep rumbling laugh from him... Once they got to Kagome's house, Koga put her down on the couch, still visibly concerned about her injuries... When she tried to get up, to her surprise, Koga gently nipped her neck with his fangs and growled!

"Did... Did you just bite me?!" Kagome asked nervously...

Suddenly she heard a different laugh and looked to see inuyasha standing in the shadows with a huge grin on his face... He obviously found the whole scene rather amusing...

"What's so funny?!" Kagome asked aggrivatedly, "I have to use the bathroom and he won't let me up!"

"Well duh... Of course not... Your still badly hurt, so with his beast wanting you as a mate and the powerful pull of the blood bond as well, Koga is going to be pretty damn protective of you... " inuyasha said still grinning, "That is why he won't let you up... His beast is afraid moving too much will break open your wounds... Guess you'll have to get use to that for at least a few more days... "

Kagome sighed in defeat. Then a thought struck her...

"Hey, what about you?! Where are you going?!" Kagome asked suspiciously...

"Home. You'll be safe enough with Koga... I won't underestimate his powers ever again... " inuyasha said winking.

"Wait! Inuyasha! You can't leave me alone with him!" Kagome yelled, getting her another swift nip from Koga...

"I can't really see how I'd be much help... Koga will keep you safe... Even if his way is a bit annoying... " inuyasha said grinning.

"Yeah... Got that right... " Kagome said annoyed...

Koga growled and nipped Kagome again...

"Ouch!" Kagome said angrily, "Knock it off will ya?! "

Koga whined and nuzzled her neck where he'd just bitten her in affection... This made Kagome calm down quite a bit, making inuyasha smile...

'This will be good for Kagome... I can't love her the she wants me too because she's just like a sister to me... But you Koga... ' inuyasha thought as he studied the two, ' You were destined to be her soul mate... That's why she felt the need to call for you when she was being hurt... That's why she asked for you when she was ill... You two belong together, you just need to help her realize it... '

"See you later Kagome..." inuyasha said smiling.

Inuyasha's eyes had gone back to they're regular golden color earlier that day and were shining with amusement... Inuyasha slowly walked over to where the two sat and patted Kagome on the head. Then, placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead he left for the bone eaters well...

Three days later, Koga's beast had receded and Koga's eyes turned their normal crystal teal blue color... It took some convincing, but after talking to him for a while, kagome had convinced Koga to go home and check on his family and friends...

"Are you sure your okay? " Koga asked worriedly...

"Yes... I'll be back in a few more days anyway... Thank you so much for taking care of me... " Kagome said blushing.

"Your welcome... " Koga said gently holding her...

Unaware that Hiyuke was watching from the doorway, Koga hugged Kagome to him, letting his beast come out just enough to give a low, purr like growl as a means of comforting her one more time before he went home... Hiyuke couldn't help herself, taking her camera out, she snapped a few pictures of her little love birds. As Koga began to pull away, kagome held on a little tighter...

"Kagome?" Koga asked.

Kagome gently placed her palm on Koga's cheek and raised up on her tip toes... She then gently placed a petal soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush crimson... Koga gasped and looked at the little human wrapped in his arms...

"Kagome?! What was that for?!" Koga asked in shock...

"For being so sweet and taking care of me... Thank you... " Kagome said hugging him.

"Your welcome. " Koga said smiling.

After they said they're goodbyes, Koga left for the feudal era...

Back in the feudal era...

Naraku's journey was coming to an end as he neared the Black Forest where Boksuno lived. His heart began to quicken as Boksuno soon came into view...

"Ah... Naraku, your nightmares finally getting the better of you I see... " Boksuno said wisely...

"You... You knew I was coming?!" Naraku gasped...

"Indeed... I had a vision of you coming to see me about the lovely human woman who died in your arms to protect you... You've been tormented by these visions for quite some time... Have you not?" Boksuno asked.

"Yes... But I don't know why! It... It frightens me... I feel emotions I've never felt before... " Naraku said worriedly, "Tell me, do you know where the woman lives? Or what her name is?" Naraku asked.

"She lives not in this time... She is from 500 years from now... " Boksuno said closing his eyes, "Though it is destined for the two of you to meet, getting to her will be no easy task... "

"Tell me Boksuno... How do I get to her.. " Naraku said sincerely...

Boksuno, the old tree demon just smiled...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen : Time Stands Still

"Tell me Boksuno... " Naraku commanded, " How can I get to her if she's 500 years in the future?!"

"The demon keeper of time... Karisa the time demon... She is a 800,000 year old demon who will not be easy to defeat... She will be a tough adversary to beat... She can speed up time, or rewind time... She can pause time completely... Be aware, if she fastwards time around you, you could be aged hundreds of centuries... The result will be you turning into dust... " Boksuno warned.

"where can I find her?" Naraku asked...

"She lives in the crystal caves far to the east... The forest surrounding her caves are full of creatures she made from her own body, along with various poisonous plants of her own creation... She is also a skilled archer... Her arrows are always covered with the poison of her plants... If you can absorb her powers, she will be rendered an ordinary demon... " Boksuno said, "Your task has now begun... "

Naraku nodded and headed east to the lair of the demon keeper of time... Karisa... The sooner he completed his task... The sooner he could meet the woman who haunted his dreams...

Meanwhile Koga and inuyasha were back at Kaede's village, filling Sango and Miroku in on what had happened to Kagome when Kikyo suddenly appeared...

"Inuyasha... " Kikyo said, "I must speak with you... It's about Naraku... "

All four of them jumped at the sound of Naraku's name...

"Lady Kikyo, what about Naraku?!" Miroku asked. " Do you know his whereabouts?! "

"Indeed... I ran into him a while ago... " Kikyo said thinking, "He seemed... Different though... "

"How do you mean?!" Sango asked.

"Where any other time he's seen me, he tried to take my life? This time... He told me he did not wish to fight... " Kikyo said, her confusion clearly showing on her face...

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha asked in surprise, "Why would he change all of a sudden?!"

"I know not the reason... " Kikyo said softly, "But his aura is also changing... There is no longer a malevolent energy around him... I simply cannot understand the reason... "

Then, without another word, Kikyo vanished...

Meanwhile, traveling east, Naraku continued his travels when he came across the strong stench of human blood and smoke... Not understanding why he would have such a strange reaction, Naraku raced to the village when her heard children screaming... When he got there, a giant diary beast was terrorizing the village... It looked almost like a hell hound, it firey main catching everything on fire as it walked... It was easily the size of three hits combined and towered over Naraku as he neared it... Naraku took a deep breath and began to speak to the beast...

"Why do you terrorize these people unprovoked?" Naraku asked, "What have they done?"

"It gives me great joy to terrorize humans, my mistress told me to find myself some food, and roasted human flesh suits me just fine... " the demon growled hungrily.

"There are plenty of animals for you to eat. You will leave this village alone... " Naraku commanded...

The beast laughed and roared, making all the humans cower in fear...

"Your scent is that of a powerful demon! Why would you want to protect them?! " the beast said laughing, "Your a beast the same as me!"

The beast suddenly roared and lunged at Naraku, who swiftly, using only his claws, tore the demon to shreds in an instant! The villagers all cheered and cried out in joy as the demons flames were extinguished with it demise...

'What compelled me to do such a thing as to save a human village?!' Naraku thought to himself in surprise...

Suddenly, a vision flashed in his mind...

'Your not a monster... ' the woman's voice said proudly, 'I believe there's good in you... '

The woman's voice echoed in Naraku's mind as he slowly sank to the ground... What on earth could be happening to him? Suddenly, a little girl ran over to Naraku and plopped down in his lap, Naraku stared at the child in utter shock and looked at the small girl smiling brightly up at him...

"Do you not fear me little one?!" Naraku asked in astonishment, "I'm a demon... Just as that beast that attacked your village was... "

"That thing was a monster... " the little girl said scrunching up her nose in a cute way, "But your not a monster... You saved us! And I like you a lot!"

'This little human... She likes me?!' Naraku thought in surprise, 'Thats so strange... Why do I feel so warm... '

" Tell me, what is your name little one?" Naraku asked.

"My name is Kiisa, " Kiisa said smiling, " What's yours?"

"Naraku... " Naraku said suddenly tired.

"Come on Naraku, my daddy is the head of the village, we can talk to him so you can stay here for the night!" Kiisa said grabbing Naraku's hand and standing.

Naraku sighed and smiled at the little girl, the feeling of her hand in his warming his heart a bit more... Kiisa took Naraku to a very large house and went in with out knocking. Naraku could hear voices inside before a kindly middle aged man about in his forties opened the door...

"Ah... So you are the man all the women in the village are swooning over eh?! My name is Baedo, I'm the lord of this village. " Baedo said extending his hand, when Naraku shook his hand, he continued speaking, "It is an honor to meet the man who saved us from that beast... Our village has long been plagued by that beast... And many others like it... We are forever in your debt... "

"You honor me with your praise... But I am also a demon... How can you trust me so easily?" Naraku asked.

"Because if you were an evil demon, Kiisa wouldn't have gone anywhere near you... My little girl is a special one... When she was two years old, she fell in to the river and drowned... Our whole village mourned her, such a sweet innocent little life cut short so suddenly... In our village, it's tradition to wait for days before burying our dead... For three days, Kiisa was dead... " Baedo said smiling, " But on the fourth day, we went to lay her to rest... And she was gone! We search the entire village when my wife found her in the woods nearby picking flowers! Dead three days! And then suddenly her heart started beating again! Buts that's not the most amazing thing of all! She told her mother and I that she saw how sad the village was that she left and a beautiful female demon asked her if she wanted to stay or go home... And my little Kiisa... She asked to go home and the demon granted her wish! She came back to us!"

"Did Kiisa say what the demon's name was?" Naraku asked amazed.

"Kiisa said her name was Krinna... And that she was very kind to her... She started telling us about how the villagers that passed away were happy and at peace and how Krinna watched over and protected them... She said it was the most beautiful place she'd ever been to, and even the demon's that were there were friendly and kind... Then as more and more people came to our village, she developed a strange new power... " Baedo said remembering, "She could see auras... She could tell weather a person was good or bad... "

As if Kiisa new they were talking about her, she came running to her daddy and jumped up into his arms...

"Hi daddy!" Kiisa said happily, "Mommy said to tell you and the honorabable Naraku that dinner was ready!"

"Alright little one, we'll be there shortly. " Baedo said kissing his daughters cheek and sending her on her way...

When Kiissa was out of sight, Naraku spoke.

"I've heard legends about a beautiful demon guardian who looks after the souks of the departed long ago, I never thought she would be real... The legendary Krinna... Flesh and blood real... " Naraku said in wonder...

"Amazing isn't it?" Baedo said pleasantly.

"It certainly is... " Naraku said giving a small rare smile...

Later that evening, after supper was done, Baedo's wife, Raina, was beyond talkative... Bombarding Naraku with all sorts of questions...

"So, where are you heading after you leave our village, Naraku?" Raina asked pleasantly.

Naraku was silent as he tried to politely avoid the question... Seeing this, Baedo gave Raina a love tap on her rear and squeezed.

"Baedo!" Raina squealed, swatting him upside the head, "We have a guest!"

"Well, quit asking so many questions then Raina dearest, or you might frighten him away!" Baedo said playfully, "Will you stay with us a few days, please Naraku? Kiisa has taken quite a liking to you.. "

"Ah... Yes, I'll admit I've gotten attached to her as well... I'm afraid I can't stay for more then a day... Two at the most perhaps... " Naraku said, "I have something that I need to take care of... "

"Ah... " Baedo said in understanding, " Well, I'd love to know what it is, but alas, it is not my business... Perhaps at least, you'll acknowledge us as your friends when we say farewell day after tomorrow?"

"I'd be glad to be your friends... And I shall leave a gift with you the day I leave to ensure the safety of your village until I return... " Naraku said smiling.

Suddenly, Kiisa came flying into the room and flung herself into Naraku's arms, tears pouring down her cheeks and burying her face in his robes...

"I don't want you to leave!" Kiisa said crying in despair, "Your my friend!"

Naraku gently untangled her small hands from his robes and held her close...

"Come now, little one... I'm not planning on staying gone forever... I have some things I need to take care of, then I have all intentions of coming back and taking all of you to my castle with me... " Naraku said holding the child...

"Really?! We get to live in a castle?!" Kiisa asked innocently.

"Yes indeed... And I want you to keep something for me until I get back... " Naraku said gently setting her down and standing...

Holding up his hands, he summoned his demon powers and a small white wand formed with a glowing blue crystal on top of it...

"This wand was created with my demonic aura, " Naraku said handing the wand to Kiisa, "If you see or sense any bad people coming towards the village, all you have to do is close your eye and say no interence and the wand will instantly project a protective barrier around your village... That way you'll stay safe until I return... "

"It's pretty!" Kiisa said smiling.

Naraku smiled, then turned away as his thoughts traveled to the woman he had yet to find...

'I hope you stay safe as well... Whoever you are... ' Naraku thought closing his eyes...

Feeling a small hand tug on his kimono sleeve, Naraku knelt down in front of Kiisa...

"What is it little one... " Naraku asked.

"Don't be sad!" Kiisa said giving Naraku a kiss on the cheek, "You'll find that nice lady soon!"

Naraku gasped and stared at the human child in his arms...

"What lady Kissa? " Baedo asked, a bit concerned with Naraku's reaction...

"The lady that Naraku's been dreaming of... " Kiisa said sadly, "He's trying to find her because she dies in his dream... "

"Kiisa!" Raina scolded, "Don't speak of such horrible things!"

"No... " Naraku said beconing Kiisa to come to him, "Kiisa... How did you know about my dreams?!"

"Am I in trouble?!" Kiisa asked innocently.

"No dear, I just wondered how you knew about the woman in my dreams?!" Naraku said kindly.

"I knew you were coming... " Kiisa said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" Baedo asked in amazement, " How could you possibly know that?!"

"I started having nightmares about that big firey monster hurting a bunch of people in our village several weeks ago... Then in my dream, Naraku came and got rid of that mean old monster... I dreamed it over and over again... Some times two or three times in a row each night for about a week... Then I started having another dream, I only had this one twice, the lady died in your arms and you changed... You didn't turn mean or anything, you got a whole bunch stronger!" kiisa said smiling.

"Then what happened?!" Naraku asked in amazement.

"You saved her life... Then a few days after I had that dream for a while, I started dreaming about you and her... You two were so happy together, you reminded me of my mommy and daddy... " Kiisa said hugging Naraku again.

"You... You mean?" Naraku asked.

"Your going to be really happy soon... " Kiisa said yawning, "I'm sleepy, will you tuck me in please Naraku?"

At a loss for words, Naraku silently carried the sleepy child to her bed chambers and tucked her in snug and warm among her many pillows and blankets and patted her on the head affectionately...

"Thank you for what you've told me little one, I feel much better now... Goodnight. " Naraku said rising, still in awe of how meeting this child and her village had changed him so...

"Goodnight Naraku... Love you... " Kiisa said smiling sleepily before going off to dream land...

'I think I've grown to love you as well... My little friend... ' Naraku thought with a smile...

This village had shown him so much kindness and love, he wished he could just simply stay, but he new he had to find the woman, especially now that he knew he could save her...

Two days later Naraku left the village, much everyone's despair, but none took it harder then little Kiisa... She cried and begged Naraku to stay, but he simply hugged her small form close for a bit before setting her back down.. She sniffled and looked up at Naraku with big sad eyes..

"I will be back... I promise... " Naraku said gently.

As Naraku walked away from the village, he felt as if he were walking through quicksand... With each step he took, it became harder to breath... He was sad... Honestly and sad! He wanted so badly to stay, where he was wanted and loved, but according to what Kiisa saw in her dreams, that human woman was destined to be more then what he originally thought...

'Could this human female I've been dreaming about... Could she be meant to be my mate?!' Naraku thought in awe...

Naraku wondered east until he came across a dark foreboding forest looming in front of him...

"This must be Karisa's forest... I must be close... " Naraku said to himself.

Suddenly, three arrows whizzed by Naraku, landing in the ground and turning it blackish purple...

"That was a warning shot... State your business here demon... " A haughty female voice demanded.

"Naraku... I've come to challenge Karisa for her time keeper powers... " Naraku said smiling.

"Ha, many demons have challenged me over the centuries and not one of them have been able to defeat me... I am Karisa... The keeper of time... Choose your weapon and attack me Naraku... We shall see who will emerge victorious... " Karisa said haughtily.

"How can you expect me to battle when I know not where you are?!" Naraku asked angrily...

"Temper temper dear Naraku... What's your hurry?!" Karisa asked in a mocking tone.

Naraku growled as his whites of his eyes turned black as night...

"Oh alright... Boy your an impatient one... " Karisa said haughtily.

Suddenly, a demon with blood red hair with pink highlights down to her hips, black lips, black eye markings, black scroll markings on her face, arms and legs, and a black and pink sleeveless kimono on appeared in front of Naraku... Her kimono was even more revealing then the priestess Kagome's! It had a deep v that slit all the way down the middle of her kimono to the obi, and while all the way to her ankles, there was a split up to her hips on each side of her kimono...

"What's the matter, Naraku?!" Karisa cooed sweetly, "Too entranced by my beauty to take me on?!"

Naraku growled and lunged at her, a sword made from his bones appearing in his hand... The battle had begun, the clash of bone and metal echoing throughout the forest... Swords clanging together ferociously, Naraku and Karisa battled fiercely for several hours... Even though Karisa was indeed an ancient legendary demon, her battle tactics had diminished greatly, for her last battle was well over 200,000 years ago... She was starting to become fearful as Naraku's speed and ferocity became faster and faster! Karisa suddenly leapt into the air, bringing her sword down deep into Naraku's shoulder... He roared in pain and knocked her to the ground...

"Roar and growl all you want Naraku... I've coated that sword with three of my most fatal poisons.. " Karisa said laughing darkly, "You'll be dead before you get the chance to kill me!"

"I don't need to kill you to get what I want... " Naraku snarled darkly, " All I need... Is to get you in my grasp!"

Suddenly, Naraku shot several branch like tentacles out from his body, grabbing Karisa and holding her firmly in front of him...

"Wha?! What the hell is this?!" Karisa cried in terror...

"I won... " Naraku growled...

Wrapping his demonic aura around her, Naraku drained her power of time and tossed her to the ground...

"Now I have what I need... Never forget this act of kindness, for next time we meet, should you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you... " Naraku said darkly...

But just as he was about to leave, Karisa delivered an ominous warning...

"You will be alone Naraku... Forced to walk the world forever lost in your despair... I swear to you... I will destroy your happiness... If it's the last thing I do... " Karisa said bitterly, "You will regret ever being born when I'm done with you!"

"Empty threats don't scare me from pathetic little girls... Enjoy the rest of you existence... " Naraku sneared.

Then... He vanished...

End Chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen : Kindness And Innocence

Back in Kagome's era... Three days later...

"Mom! I'm heading to school! Love you!" Kagome called as she dashed out the door...

Her wounds were finally healing up a bit more since her and Jorn's confrontation, but her internal injuries and mental, emotional trauma still very much haunted her... She hated being home... Even though Jorn was long gone... His father was so angry about what he did to Kagome that his father sent him to an institution so he could get psychiatric help for his demented mental status... Still, Kagome felt very vulnerable without Koga and Inuyasha around...

"I wonder Inuyasha and others are doing right now... It still hurts so much... " Kagome said sighing to herself...

"Yoohoo! Ms. Higurashi!" an all too familiar way too perky voice called...

Kagome groaned...

"Not you again!" Kagome sighed irritatedly, "Why can't you people just take no for an answer?!"

"Sorry, as a reporter, it's my sworn duty to get as much info on you as I can!" Kat Kusura said smugly, "Now, either you cooperate and agree to an interview with me... Or I can follow you and record your every move... Your choice... "

Kagome gritted her teeth...

"OK, let's start out with that gorgeous wolf Koga... When did you first meet him?!" Kat asked moving in close to hear every juicy detail...

"Well... When he kidnapped me not too long after I started crossing over to the feudal era... " Kagome said remembering...

Much to Kat Kusura's delight, kagome retold the story of how she had the ability to see the secred jewel shards and how Koga had originally planned to keep her for only that purpose... But then, after having her captive for a few days, Koga had announced that he'd fallen deeply in love with Kagome... Kat gasped like a love sick school girl...

"Oh how romantic!" Kat Kusura squealed, " And what do you think about him?!"

Kagome thought about Koga, but when she did, a flash his hard naked body holding her in his arms and kissing passionately while his beast was still semi unleashed came to mind causing her to blush deep crimson...

"Ooo, I'll take that as a yes when it comes to you liking him!" Kat Kusura said with a wink, "OK guys, wrap it up! We got the info we need for now!"

And just as fast as she'd appeared, Kat Kusura was gone in the blink of an eye...

Meanwhile, with his new-found powers, Naraku had succeeded at transporting himself 500 years into the future... It was absolutely incredible to think that humans had learned in all these centuries... It was astounding! Immediately, Naraku began searching for the woman in his dreams... After what Boksuno had said about his visions, and then what little Kiisa has said, he more determined now then ever to find her... Before it was too late... Stretching out his aura, he stayed on guard in case Kikyo showed here as well... For it was she who aimed the arrows at him meant to take his life when the woman jumped in front of him... It hurt him just to think of her getting hurt... She seemed to be a pure soul of kindness and innocence... There were so many humans... So many unique scents... Eventually, Naraku's wanderings had landed him in the markets downtown... Vendors were set up all over town selling some strange but delightful smelling foods...

"Hello there... " A womans voice said from behind him, "Your aren't from around here are you?!"

"No I'm not I'm afraid... I'm looking for someone I need to find though... Would you be so kind as to... " Naraku gasped when he saw just who the woman was that had spoken to him...

'It's... It's her! The woman from my dreams!' Naraku thought, his heart bursting with joy...

"Hi, my name is Hiyuke Higurashi... Welcome to Tokyo Japan... " Hiyuke said with a brilliant smile on her face... " What is your name?"

"Naraku... " Naraku said, still frozen in place...

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Naraku... The fair is in town... Have you ever been to one?!" Hiyuke asked excitedly...

"What's a fair?" Naraku asked in confusion...

'It's so strange... ' Hiyuke thought to herself, 'I normally don't get excited over fairs and rides and silly stuff like that! Then suddenly this handsome stranger comes into town and I'm blushing like a teenage school girl! What's the matter with me?!'

"I'm sorry... We don't even know each other and here I am acting like a giddy school girl! You must think I'm so foolish... " Hiyuke said sadly... "I suppose I just let my loneliness get the better of me... "

"Are you not married already?!" Naraku asked in surprise...

"I was once... But he died right after my son was born... He barely new him... " Hiyuke said wiping a few stray tears with her hand...

"I'm terribly sorry... " Naraku said sincerely, his heart going out to the kind hearted woman, "Will you be aright?"

"Oh yes... I just get this way sometimes... It's hard being a lonely old widow raising two children on my own... I've been hoping to meet someone else..." Hiyuke said sadly, " But every time I'd try to get to know a man... There was always that cold fear that would come slinking around, coiling it's cold icy grip around my heart... "

"Fear of what?" Naraku asked unconsciously grasping Hiyuke's hand.

"That any moment they could be ripped away from me by the cold unforgiving grip of death... I'm afraid to fall in love... " Hiyuke said shuddering...

'Why?!' Hiyuke thought mentally smacking herself, 'Why in god's name did I just tell the most painful part of my life to a perfect stranger?!'

Naraku must have realized that what she had just revealed to him was something she'd chosen to keep locked away for a very long time because he looked at her with kindness and sympathy...

Thinking quickly of what he could do to cheer Hiyuke up, he looked at the vendors and gave her a warm smile... Taking her by the hand, he beconed her to follow him...

"Naraku! Wait, where are you taking me?!" Hiyuke asked in shock at his sudden enthusiasm...

"I wish for you to be my guide... I've never been to a fair before... " Naraku said smiling.

"Oh... I'm too old to go to a place like that anyway!" Hiyuke said laughing...

"Your most certainly not!" Naraku said instantly, "All of the other women here pale in comparison to your beauty... You are perhaps even to beautiful to even be considered human... "

The last part Naraku only meant for himself to hear, but with two kids in the house for sixteen years, your hearing becomes quite acute over the years... Hiyuke blushed upon hearing this and looked away with a shy smile on her face... Taking that as his cue, he led her through town until they made they're way to the strangest things he'd ever seen! Seeing his mouth drop open in awe, Hiyuke decided that it was her turn to lead and led him over to one of the noisy beasts...

"Are you certain these things are safe?" Naraku asked a bit intimidated.

"Oh yes, they're quite safe!" Hiyuke said pulling him to the platform grinning.

'Damn! She's certainly strong for a human!" Naraku thought in amazement...

When Naraku was still quite uncertain about getting on the peculiar thing, Hiyuke let go of his hand and grinned at him with her hands on her hips... It reminded him of a certain miko who did that when she wanted to pick on inuyasha... Hiyuke even had the same mischievous glint in her eyes...

'How very odd... ' Naraku mused silently, 'Perhaps she's Kagome's older sister?!'

"Come now, Naraku... Don't me a song handsome demon like you is afraid of a modern day fair ride?!" Hiyuke teased.

Naraku gasped, startled...

"How did you know?!" Naraku asked in shock...

"Well, your certainly too handsome to be an average ordinary human.. " Hiyuke said more to herself then to him... "And plus Kagome goes to the feudal era quite often... You aren't the first demon I've met, but your one of the handsomest... "

Hiyuke squaked and covered her mouth, a deep blush staining her cheeks... Naraku thought she looked quite lovely all flustered and blushing like that... In fact, he found it quite amusing that he could have such an effect on her having just met her... She on the other hand was extremely embarrassed...

'Oh no!' thought Hiyuke frantically, 'There I go again! Letting my mouth run away with me again!'

"I'm flattered that you like the way I look... " Naraku said smiling...

They still had yet to get on the ride, so without even giving it a thought, Naraku bent his head, and taking her hand in his, gently placed a kiss on her hand... Hiyuke became even more flustered... And turned bright crimson... After some more convincing, Hiyuke finally got Naraku on the ride and he really couldn't understand why Hiyuke was so excited about the ride... That is... Until it began to move... Protective demonic instincts taking over him, Naraku wrapped his arms around Hiyuke, for fear that she would fly out of the strange contraption! But she was anything but scared... She was laughing and happy, enjoying the ride as it whipped them around and around... Hiyuke's laughter was infectious, and soon, Naraku found himself enjoying the ride as well... When it was over and both Hiyuke and Naraku went to get off, both were extremely dizzy and as happy as can be...

"Well now, "Hiyuke said between giggles, "What did you think of your first ride on the scrambler, Naraku?!"

"It was quite exhilarating! " Naraku said laughing.

"So you liked it?!" Hiyuke exclaimed, "Good! Which one do you want to go on next?"

"All of them... " Naraku said smiling.

Never before had Naraku felt so happy and at peace... By the time school let out, Naraku and Hiyuke had ridden every ride in town! But Naraku's favorite ones were the scrambler, one called the casino, and the tilt a whirl... It was his favorite because between him and Hiyuke, they spun the wheel in the middle so fast that they were still spinning when the ride stopped... They're fun had not gone unnoticed either... Greg and Geana happened to be next in line when the ride stopped and Hiyuke and Naraku stopped spinning... But as they got off the ride arm and arm and walked by Greg and Geana, they did not even seem to see them... Geana, of course, was thrilled for her friend Hiyuke.. For years she'd been so alone... It was about time she meet someone who could make her happy...

"I don't like that man... " Greg suddenly said glaring at Naraku...

Naraku, being a demon, sensed the human male's hostility but simply ignored him... Nothing would spoil this wonderful evening... Later when Naraku and Hiyuke went to one of the vendors and got some hotdogs and potato chips each and went to sit down...

"This food looks a bit strange, what is it?" Naraku asked sniffing.

"It's called a hotdog." Hiyuke said sweetly... Just as Naraku was about to take a bite...

Naraku's eyes widened in horror...

"You eat dogs?!" Naraku gasped in horror...

Poor Naraku... Naraku looked at the hotdogs on his plate and his face turned a pale green...

"Oh no no! They aren't really dogs! It's just a nickname!" Hiyuke patting his hand worriedly, "They are made of chicken and beef... "

Naraku sighed in relief and delicately bit into his hotdog, immediately delighted by the unique flavor of it... While they were eating, Greg and Geana spotted the two and decided stop and talk to them for a bit...

"Hey Hiyuke, " Geana said pleasantly, " Who is your friend?!"

"This is Naraku... He's new here and we decided to get to know each other a bit... " Hiyuke said blushing.

"Well you two certainly seemed like you hit it off great!" Geana said with a wink, "We saw how much fun you guys were having... By the way, I love your kimono Naraku!"

Naraku was wearing his favorite kimono, a pair of dark purple pants and a light blue top, with a dark blue over it. It was a very stylish kimono indeed.

"Thank you. It's one of my favorites. " Naraku said pleasantly, "Hiyuke, which kimono do have that you like better?"

"Oh... I'm afraid I can't afford kimonos..." Hiyuke said sadly... "I have enough money for my family and I to live comfortably.. But I'm afraid I haven't had the luxury of owning one as of yet... Perhaps one day..."

Seeing how sad she suddenly was because of a simple type of clothing, Naraku suddenly got an idea... Standing up, Naraku smiled at Hiyuke, who along with Greg and Geana, gave him questioning looks...

"Hiyuke, would you mind standing up for me please? If you would, stand a few feet away... " Naraku asked pointing to a table not too far away...

Hiyuke gave Naraku a puzzled look but shrugged and did as he asked her to... Naraku raised his hand and smiled...

"Close your eyes... Hiyuke... " Naraku said in a silky tone...

Hiyuke did as Naraku asked and closed her eyes, her heart pounding excitedly...

'I wonder what he's planning?! ' Hiyuke thought to herself... 'What could he be up to?'

Greg and Geana looked at Hiyuke as well and couldn't help wonder about Naraku's odd behavior themselves... Naraku smiled, closing his eyes, he called forth his demonic power and let it grow until it became visible, a beautiful dark rose red... Greg and Geana gasped in horror as they watched the red light engulfed they're friend!

"What are you doing to her?! " Greg cried angrily preparing to attack Naraku...

Naraku looked at them both and smiled, holding up one finger, signaling for them to wait and watch... When the light receded, there stood Hiyuke, safe and unharmed... But instead of her outfit she had on before, she stood robed in a gorgeous kimono of shimmering green with gold lilies on it... Hiyuke, unaware of her wardrobe change, still stood with his eyes closed... Naraku rose from his seat elegantly and walked over to Hiyuke, gently taking her hand in his and leaned down to her...

'What is this?!' Hiyuke wondered, feeling the silk of her sleeve, where before was the comfortable knit of her plain jacket once was...

"You can open your eyes now... Hiyuke... " Naraku whispered...

Hiyuke opened her eyes and gasped...

"Oh wow!" Geana said in awe, "Hiyuke! You look as if you've stepped out of a fairy tale! "

"How did you do that?!" Greg asked in amazement...

Naraku turned to Greg and, smiling, answered him with one simple word...

"Magic... " Naraku said smiling...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen : Naraku's Transformation

Meanwhile, back at school, Kagome was waiting patiently for her little brother Soata to get out of school... They were supposed to they're mom at the the fair tonight to see fireworks and ride the rides... It's had been so long since they'd all done something fun as a family... Kagome couldn't wait... Mom had given her a good bit of money yesterday so that she and Soata could eat something if they wanted to while they waited...

"Where is he?!" Kagome growled irritatedly, "We gotta go meet mom!"

"Don't worry Kagome, " Yuka said smiling, " Soata's school is quite a ways away... Let him have some fun with his friends..."

"Yeah... I guess your right... " Kagome said smiling, "Are you guys going to the fair?!"

"You bet!" Yuka said excitedly.

"Absolutely!" Eri said smiling...

"Want some company til you meet up with your mom Kagome?" Yumi asked smiling.

"Sure! I'd never turn down hanging out with my best friends!" Kagome said smiling.

"So... Kagome, as a friend, can we ask you something?" Yuka asked grinning.

Kagome nodded.

"So... Kagome... Tell us about... You and Koga... " Yuka asked.

Yumi and Eri got in closer as Kagome gulped nervously.

"Um... Well he's a friend?!" Kagome said nervously, " A good friend?!"

"Well... He certainly liked you as more then a friend! He would have torn Jorn to shreds just so you'd never have to see that monster again! I can't believe you forgave him so easily!" Eri said angrily, "It was awful what he did to you! Does... Are you still in pain much?"

"Yeah... " Kagome said sadly, "It still hurts to walk... I haven't forgiven him yet you know... I've tried to... Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not Kagome!" Yuka said sadly.

Yuka, Eri, and Yumi all embraced Kagome and held her as she tried to hold back her tears... After Kagome felt a little bit better, she told them about Koga kissing her while in his semi full demon state and turned deep crimson as she told them she didn't realize that he was naked until after he'd kissed her...

"What did he say when you told him to get dressed?!" Eri said anxiously, all ears...

"Well... In that state, he couldn't speak because his beast had taken over... But I know he could understand me because he laughed me before his clothes appeared on him... " Kagome said.

"You mean he laughed before he got his clothes on. " Yuka corrected.

"No... He never dressed himself in front of me... His clothes and armor just... Suddenly appeared.. " Kagome said blushing.

Before her friends could ask any more questions, the sky suddenly became dark and foreboding... Suddenly, a blinding dark blackish purple light appeared and began shaping itself into the form of a body! Kagome watched in horror as she realized that had to be a demon...

'Great! And right when I have no bow and arrows!' Kagome thought frantically...

"Hmm... " the woman said on a bored haughty voice, "Nothing but little girls... The person I seek is not here... "

The woman had long dark blood red hair with pink highlights, black on her eye lids, black lips, dark pink eyes and jagged black scroll like markings on her face, arms and legs... Her outfit was out of this world! It was a deep pink, almost black it was so dark... Each side slit all the way up to her thighs... She was barefoot, and her top of her kimono was slit and open all the way down to her obi...

'And everyone in the feudal era thinks my outfit is too revealing?!' Kagome thought disgusted.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Kagome yelled in a demanding tone...

"Who I am... " the woman answered in a haughty voice, "Is none of your concern... As for what I want?! What I want is revenge... Unfortunately, none of you are who I'm after... Farewell... "

The woman then suddenly vanished as quickly as she'd appeared...

"What was that all about?!" Soata exclaimed running to Kagome.

" Beats me... What took ya so long any way Soata?!" Kagome asked irritatedly.

"One of the vendors gave me a free cotton candy... " Soata said sheepishly...

"Soata! You little brat! We were supposed to go together!" Kagome said grabbing Soata ND rubbing his head roughly...

"OK OK!" Soata exclaimed, "I'm sorry sis! So who was that lady sis? She was pretty... I like her... "

"She might have been pretty... " Kagome said worriedly, "But she's dangerous... "

Letting the matter drop, Soata, Yuka, Eri, Yumi and Kagome all walked through the crowded streets full of vendors and looked at all the food... As they stopped at the fried foods concession stand and ordered some chili cheese fries, Kagome couldn't help but worry about that female demon and who she was seeking revenge on... She had a bad feeling that they had not seen the last of her...

On the other side of the fair, Naraku and Hiyuke walked together as people who passed by stopped to stare at the odd couple... They looked like a royal couple that stepped right out of a fairy tale...

"Your awfully quiet Hiyuke? Do you like the kimono?" Naraku asked worriedly.

"Yes!" Hiyuke said hugging him, " It's a beautiful gift! How on earth were you able to do that though?! Make it appear out of now where!" Hiyuke said spinning around with a smile, "It was just like... Just like... "

"Magic... " Naraku said smiling... "There are certainly some perks that come with being a demon... Including this... "

Naraku suddenly pulled a rose out of thin are and gave it to her, it was a beautiful light blue...

"Where did you find a rose in such a beautiful color?!" Hiyuke gasped...

"It grows deep in the crystal caverns that surround my castle... They are called crystal roses, because a few minutes after they're picked, they crystallize... It's my favorite part of my castle... " Naraku said smiling, "Watch... "

Hiyuke gasped the delicate rose in her hand as it suddenly crystallized in her hand!

"Oh... Naraku... It's beautiful! " Hiyuke cried throwing her arms around Naraku and kissing him on the cheek...

Naraku held in in his arms... Reveling in the love and warmth that radiated from her... Unaware that Kagome and her friends had been watching the whole time...

"Wow! Yuka exclaimed, "That's some kind of wicked cool magic!"

"Oh wow, look at your mom's kimono Kagome! She looks like a princess!" Eri exclaimed.

"Oh... How romantic! " Yumi said with stars in her eyes...

Kagome looked to where they were pointing and gasped in horror...

'Naraku! Oh no!' Kagome thought frantically.

"Yuka! Eri! Yumi! Take Soata and get him away from here!" Kagome commanded.

"What's wrong Kagome?!" Yuka asked worriedly.

"Never mind! Get out of here now!" Kagome commanded.

Before her friends or Soata could argue, kagome shot down the street after them...

"Naraku! Let her go!" Kagome demanded angrily...

Naraku stopped and turned around to face the angry priestess... Naraku gasped and looked around frantically searching for Kikyo... For his vision was unfolding now...

"Where is she?!" Naraku said angrily all of a sudden...

"What?!" Kagome asked... "Where's who?!"

"Where is Kikyo?! I had a vision of her being here as well... " Naraku said worriedly...

'What's his deal?! And why is he hugging mom like that for?! This is way too weird!' Kagome thought to herself frantically...

Once her friends had Soata safely away from the area, Kagome glared angrily at Naraku...

"Get away from her Naraku!" Kagome said angrily...

"Kagome!" Hiyuke scolded. "Remember your manners! Naraku has been nothing but kind to me! You will show him the proper respect!"

"But you don't know about all the terrible things he's done!" Kagome argued.

"Enough Kagome! Whatever Naraku has done is in the past... Whatever happened is over now, so you need to drop it... We've had a lovely time, Kagome... He's been so sweet and so kind... " Hiyuke said blushing...

"What's your deal any way Naraku?!" Kagome demanded, stomping with her hands on her hips... "You never spend time with humans unless it's to make them into your puppets!"

Naraku looked from kagome to Hiyuke and could do nothing to stop the huge smile from spreading across his face...

'He's... Smiling! And it's a regular smile!' Kagome thought amazed, 'What is up with him?!'

"I've never seen you smile like that before!" Kagome gasped.

"I apologize for startling you... But the resemblance is striking... " Naraku said a twinkle of amusement in his eyes...

"Resemblance to who?! Kikyo?! " Kagome asked angrily, "I am sick and tired of always being compared to her!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"No... Not Kikyo... Hiyuke... " Naraku said smiling, "The two of you look to be close to the same age... Hiyuke is in her twentys or thirty perhaps?" Naraku asked...

Before Kagome or Hiyuke could answer a haughty sinister feminine laugh sounded nearby... The sound striking annoyance into Naraku's very core...

"Karisa... " said quite annoyed, "What do you want? I refuse to fight you and let you gain your powers back... "

"Oh... I didn't come to duel with you for my powers back... " Karisa said in a bored tone, "I'm here for my revenge... "

Naraku gasped Hiyuke's hand and pulled her close...

"Hiyuke... My fate is sealed... This demon wishes me dead... I'll give her what she wants... I'm sorry... I won't get to be with you long enough to spend more time with you.. " Naraku said sadly...

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes! The most evil despicable demon she'd ever met was holding her mother in his embrace!

"Go on now... Just meeting you and knowing that you are safe is enough to made me happy... I can die in peace knowing that your alive and healthy... " Naraku said... " May I kiss you goodbye?"

"You don't have to die... " Hiyuke said on the verge of tears... " Surely there's another way!"

" Hmmm... " Karisa mused, " Yes perhaps there is another way... OK... You've convinced me... "

"Thank you... " Hiyuke said, "Now we can spend time together... "

Naraku bent his head to capture Hiyuke's lips in a kiss when she suddenly gasped out in pain... Naraku looked at Karisa in horror... She had her bow in her hand and three arrows were missing from her quiver... Kagome was frozen in despair, why had that demon done such a thing?! She was here to kill Naraku... Wasn't she?! In slow motion, Hiyuke fell and Naraku caught her against him and cradled her in his arms... Naraku began to growl as Hiyuke gently, weakly lifted her hand to his face...

"It... It's better this way... I have lived my life... Today, you've given me something I never thought I'd have again... " Hiyuke said coughing up blood, "You gave me... A date remember... And I'm so thankful I met you... I'm so glad... You don't have to die now... "

"Why?! Why would you be happy she shot you instead of me?!" Naraku said full of hurt and anger...

"Because... Despite what kind of man you were in the past... I know... " Hiyuke said coughing up more blood, "There's good in you... "

Naraku watched in horror as the light faded from Hiyuke's eyes a kind sad smile on her face... Just like in his vision... Naraku's whole body began to shake with unspeakable rage as Karisa laughed in triumph...

"Stupid fool... " Karisa spat hatefully, " Humans are so pathetic and weak... Oh well, enjoy your long life Naraku... "

But as Karisa turned to leave a blinding blackish red light flashed and engulfed Naraku's body as he howled in rage... Black clouds suddenly filled the sky, blocking out the sun and it's rays of shining light... Lightning crashed and struck the ground all around Naraku as his eyes glowed a burning, soul scorching blood red... His kimono splintered into shreds and the burn scar on his back instantly healed itself... Leaving not a trace behind... Kagome watched in horror as Naraku transformed into a complete full blooded demon before her very eyes... He roared once more as red and black armor formed on his body, several swords at a holster on his hip... His mourning cries rang throughout Tokyo... The likes of which no one had ever heard before... As his howls increased in volume, so to did the danger and ferocity of his demon storm increased as well... What was a street full of people and festivities soon began to look like ground zero! Giant craters were all around Naraku as his demon lightning continued to strike the earth... Suddenly as the lightning began to flash and strike faster, twisters suddenly appeared in the sky, twisting and ripping up trees by the roots! By now, all the people in town had gotten in doors, leaving only Kagome and Hiyuke out in the demon storm... The air crackled and lit up with Naraku's powerful aura as he stood there transformed... No longer was he a half demon, for clad in dark blood red and black armor stood Naraku, a full fledged demon...

End Chapter...

I cried when I wrote this chapter, I've been trying to update as soon as I get my chapters done... I really hope everyone likes it so far... I look forward to getting reviews from all my readers! No mean comments though please, every story I've read always get a positive review, I hope you all will do the same for me! Until next time😉❤


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty : Gone

Karisa stood frozen in fear as the lightning and twisters continued to crackle and whip as Naraku's aura continued to grow in power... Kagome had crawled to her mother and was now cradling her head in her lap... Luckily, Soata was still with Yuka, Eri, and Yumi and she new without a doubt that they were all safe and sound, probably at her house... Suddenly, Naraku vanished without a trace... Karisa looked everywhere but she could not see the powerful demon... The wind whipped and howled as Naraku's aura continued to pulse and grow...

'What has happened to him?!' Karisa thought frantically, 'How the hell can a half demon suddenly become a full demon?! I sensed the secred jewel shards when I fought him... But he had no where near the whole jewel!'

It was frightening and incredible all at the same time! How can a mere half demon suddenly become a full demon?! Naraku's beastly roars continued to grow louder and louder until every window within at least twenty feet shattered... Kagome watched with bated breath as Naraku suddenly appeared behind Karisa and grabbed her by the throat... He then shot up into the air so high, she could barely see him... In a terrible display of power, Naraku threw Karisa to the ground, creating a giant crater because she was thrown at such a high altitude... Before Karisa could even gather her strength to move, Naraku hauled her up again with a thunderous growl and hurled her into a nearby building.. This went on for what felt like hours before Naraku finally let her get up on her own... Bloody, cut, bruised... Karisa stood, thinking Naraku would show mercy on her like he'd done after they're first battle and smiled arrogantly...

'Ha, he won't kill me... As if that stupid human could possibly mean that much to him! Impossible!' He just met her!' Karisa thought smugly...

"What's the matter Naraku?! Finally realized that a weak pathetic mortal is useless?!" Karisa yelled laughing madly, "You shouldn't have been such a fool to begin with... Good riddance if you asked me... "

Suddenly, Naraku dug his claws into Karisa's chest and ripped out her heart...

"N... No... How can this be?! How can you wield such formidable dark power?!" Karisa said weakly... " I am... 800,000 years old... How could I be beaten so easily?!"

Naraku growled a terrifying deep demonic growl and crushed Karisa's heart to dust before her very eyes... Karisa's eyes instantly glazed over and she exploded into dust as well... Naraku then slowly lowered himself to the ground, his rage finally sated, and began walking towards Kagome and her mother Hiyuke...

"No! Stay away from her!" Kagome screamed, backing away from Naraku... It did no good to run... Naraku turned his glowing dark red eyes towards Kagome... But it wasnt anger that showed in them... It was the most soul shattering sadness she'd ever seen before... Naraku's eyes flashed bright red for a moment and in the blink of an eye, Hiyuke vanished and reappeared in Naraku's arms... Suddenly, without a word, Naraku began to rise up into the air... Kagome wasting no time, sprang to her feet and raced to where Naraku was rising... Grabbing on to his kimono, tears pouring down her cheeks, Kagome cried out frantically...

"Please! Naraku... " Kagome begged, her heart feeling as if it was breaking in her chest, "Please... Please don't take her!"

Naraku looked at Kagome, his eyes still glowing a demonic red and gently placed a hand on her head... Then, he rose high up into the air and vanished without a trace... Kagome sank to the ground and instantly began to cry, her sarrow for the loss of her mother as deep as the ocean... As vast as endless sky...

Over in the feudal era...

Koga and his friends Ginta and Hakaku were still traveling with Inuyasha and his friends, when Koga's bloodbond to Kagome began to pulse frantically to the tempo of her nerves and stress level... Something had greatly upset his tender hearted little priestess and it instantly made him angry... His beast emerged in a rage and he ran to the well as fast as he could, inuyasha close behind him... Once they went through the well, it didn't take long for them to find Kagome... She was kneeling in the middle of the road with her face in her hands, her body shaking with sobs... Koga and inuyasha both rushed to her side in concern... It looked like a huge cataclysm had caused destruction all over town...

"Kagome! Are you OK?!" Koga growled worriedly...

"Koga!" Kagome cried throwing her arms around him, "I was so scared!"

"What the hell happened here Kagome?! " inuyasha said, horrified by so much destruction...

"Naraku was here..." Kagome said still in shock...

"What?!" Koga growled his voice becoming deeper, " Did he hurt you?!"

"No... " Kagome said numbly.

"What the hell happened here?! " inuyasha asked worriedly, " What did he want?!"

"In have no clue... But he met my mom... " Kagome said worriedly.

"Really?!" inuyasha asked worriedly, " He didn't hurt her?! Did he?!"

"No... He was actually... Nice to mom... She was laughing and happy and having a great time with him... When I saw them together I went ballistic and started yelling at Naraku to get away from her... But he refused to... " Kagome said, still in shock by what she'd seen earlier that day... " So I told mom about him being evil and she said it didn't matter what he did in his past and all that mattered was how kind he was to her... Then she appeared... "

"Who?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I heard Naraku call her Karina... She was angry at Naraku for stealing her powers, and she wanted to get revenge... But mom begged her to leave Naraku alone... She said OK... But then..." Jaime stammered...

"What Kagome?!" Koga said grabbing her...

"She shot my mom in the back with three arrows!" Kagome cried.

"Where is your mother now, love?" Koga asked soothingly...

"After Naraku transformed into a full demon... He attacked Karisa over and over again until she was too weak to run... Then he ripped out her heart and crushed it..." Kagome said shaking.

"She's dead!" Kagome cried...

Kagome began crying hard... Her whole body was shaking with her sorrow... Koga and inuyasha both growled... Both had met Kagome's mother and both really liked her a lot... They both were extremely angry that such a sweet innocent human female had died... No... Not died... She'd been murdered...

"Where is your mothers body... Kagome? " Koga growled embracing Kagome...

"Naraku took her... "Kagome said as he tears fell freely, "She's gone... "


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One : Hiyuke's Dream

Naraku's castle... Later that day...

Naraku cradled Hiyuke gently in his arms as he took in the sight of her stained and bloodied kimono, her pale sickly complexion, and the most terrifying of all, her lips... Which had turned bluish purple... Hiyuke had died, just like in his dream... It took everything in his power not to go on a killing spree, just so he could satisfy his beast's rage at losing Hiyuke...

"No..." Naraku said to himself angrily, "I will not lose her!"

Naraku removed the arrows out of Hiyuke's back and undressed her to clean her wounds when he gasped in horror... On Hiyuke's back were three large holes where the arrows had been... Each one had a swirled ring of bright purple and black around them... There was a thick metallic scent around her, it smelled like a cross between metal, plants and molded fruit... Naraku was very puzzled... He new he smelled it somewhere before but he couldn't remember where he'd smelled such a strange foul smell... Then it dawned on him... Karisa's blade had been laced with a foul smelling poison...

"No!" Naraku said angrily, " That bitch poisoned her!"

Naraku then new instantly what he had to do... Once he bathed her in the under ground hotsprings and dressed her in a fine teal blue silk kimono with pearl colored white feathers and a silver obi around the waist... Naraku then took her in his arms and held her as he began talking to her, even though he knew she was gone...

" I have done... Horrible things before in my past... I've murdered so many... Caused families to fight to the death... Tortured Kagome and her friends and tried to turn them against one another... I don't know if I could ever be forgiven..." Naraku said with his eyes closed, " But if you can help me... Give her back... If not for me and my selfish reasons, then give her back for the sake of her family... Please... Send me a sighn of what I need to do!"

When Naraku got no answer, he held Hiyuke gently in his arms and put his head on hers in despair... Suddenly there was a flash of warm blue light and Naraku looked up and gasped at the sight... There stood a beautiful female samarai... She had long flowing black hair a a beautiful outfit of silk and armor...

"Who are you?!" Naraku asked in wonder...

"I am the priestess... Midorico... " Midorico said kindly...

"Why are you here?!" Naraku asked the maiden.

"You once cared about nothing but power... Always killing mercilessly and using your incarnations to wreak havoc on the land... Until today... You actually shed tears for that woman in your arms... You mourned her the depths of which a mate would... When you began having visions of her, it wasn't because of you supposed to be gaining your time travel powers..." Midorico said wisely, " It was because of destiny... When she died, you unknowingly formed a life mate bond with her... That's why you transformed in to a full fledged demon when she died... She will be your life mate... "

"But... How can we possibly be mates?! She died from Karisa's poisoned arrows... " Naraku said in despair...

"You've got a mate bond with her Naraku... Don't you see?!" Midorico said with a kind smile, " You can save her... "

"How?!" Naraku asked, his eyes wide...

"Your a full demon... If you perform the demon Bloodbonding ceremony on her, you can save her... Trust me... You will have your mate... " Midorico said as she began to fade...

" A demon bloodbond... But... Wait! Mates are supposed to love they're mates!" Naraku said in despair, "I've never been loved... I've never loved anyone! How am I start now?!"

"Open your heart to her... And you will be able to love... Save her Naraku... " Midorico said fading away...

"I've never performed a bloodbond before... How am I supposed to do it?! " Naraku asked frantically...

But Midorico was already gone... Naraku looked at Hiyuke's ashen face once more in despair, then, all at once his aura began pulsing... Slow at first, then faster and faster like a beating drum... His true demon coming to the surface, Naraku let out an ear shattering warriors cry and bit into Hiyuke's neck between her shoulder and the base of her neck... And drank... The metallic taste of poison flowed into Naraku, his full demon blood instantly destroying it on contact and quickly nutrilized it... Once Hiyuke's blood began to taste sweet, he new he'd gotten all the poison out... Drinking five more long drinks of her blood, Naraku took his wrist and bit down until his blood flowed freely and put her mouth on his wrist... Naraku's eyes were glowing red as he continued to let his blood flow... He let his blood flow into Hiyuke until he began to feel weak, then sealed they're wounds and carried her to a spare bed chamber and laid her on a pallet of the softest silk and velvet pillows fit for a queen... His demon blood still very awake inside him, Naraku sat in the darkest corner of the room and watched over her, his eyes glowing predatory red...

Hiyuke was floating... She was high above the demon watching over the familiar looking woman down below, his eyes glowing a frightening blood red... He looked so very frightening, and yet, he looked as if his heart was breaking... Though she should be terrified of the demon with the glowing red eyes, she felt saddened for him... Suddenly, the scene changed and she was back home with Soata and her father, which everyone calls grandpa... She was safe... She was with her family... Yet she'd never felt lonelier... Suddenly the scene changed yet again... This time, it was a small boy wearing a dark blue and dark purple robe... He had a small pony tail at the base of his neck and steely blue grey eyes... His hair was black... He was running and an older man was running after him, trying desperately to get back...

"Father!" the child cried out, "I've got to get to father!"

"No child! You mustn't go! Your fathers wind tunnel is at its peak! If you go near him, you'll be pulled into oblivion and die instantly! " the old man said in sorrow...

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed and the man in the center of the field began to disappear in what looked like a black hole... Hiyuke gasped and watched in horror as the man was sucked away, leaving nothing but a large crater behind... The boy turned around and hugged the old man's bulky frame as he cried for his father...

The scene changed again, a woman with long black hair and a red and white priestess outfit on was walking when suddenly, inuyasha appeared and embraced the woman... Hiyuke gasped when she realized that they were in love! She watched them with a happiness as they walked hand and hand... Suddenly, a molevent entity with all too familiar glittering red eyes staring at the happy couple with pure hatred appeared... He was disguised in a baboon pelt... He watched as they agreed to meet the next day so that the woman could give something to inuyasha... The scene changed again, it must have been the next day, the woman was walking to meet inuyasha when suddenly Naraku appeared behind her, throwing off his baboon pelt, he transformed into inuyasha and slashed her back... The metallic scent of her blood was so strong, even Hiyuke could even smell it thick and heavy in the air... After Naraku left the woman, once he was far enough away, he took on the woman's form and went after inuyasha... Inuyasha was running to meet the woman when suddenly, a barrage of arrows rained down on him...

"Die inuyasha! " Naraku hissed...

Hiyuke heard a deep voice yell in hatred... It was the woman's voice with Naraku's voice mixed in... Naraku chased inuyasha to the village and then vanished, leaving the rest up to the real Kikyo... What Hiyuke witnessed next would haunt her forever... In slow motion, the real woman shot inuyasha in the chest with her arrow, pinning him to what she recognized as the secred tree... Then the woman fell to the ground... Her wounds to great to bare much longer... She gave a little girl that ran up to her with tears in her eyes, a sparkling jewel... Hiyuke felt her tears falling as she watched the beautiful woman die... The scene ended with the woman being cremated in a sad ceremony...

The last scene Hiyuke witnessed, was of a young woman and her brother dressed in worriars uniforms, sitting at a magnificent castle... They were fighting a large spider demon and Hiyuke realized that the village was a village of demon slayers... The warriors fought valiantly, especially the young woman... After they slayed the demon, the warriors all began cheering in victory... Then suddenly, one by one, her comrads and family were killed before her very eyes... Shaking, the woman turned around to see her brother covered in the blood of they're father and friends... Something wasn't right! He would never really do something like that! The demon wasn't really dead! He was possessing the boy! Hiyuke gasped as a sick feeling overtook her...

"No... " Hiyuke whispered... "He wouldn't do this... He wouldn't!"

"Oh... But wouldn't I?" Naraku said as he snaked his arms around her, " This is what I am... A monster... A beast... But my dear Hiyuke, be that as it may, every beast... Needs a beauty...

Suddenly, Hiyuke cried out in pain as Naraku sank his fangs into her neck and drank her sweet blood...

End dream...

Meanwhile, Kagome and inuyasha had been searching everywhere they could and had seen no sign of her mother...

End Chapter


End file.
